Dark Lovers
by Shayleigh22
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella it only takes her a little while before she gets up and moves on with her life. She gets hit by a vision one day of Gotham City and know's that's where she must go. How will Bella handle the big bad city when she draws attention from the most notorious criminals of them all? Bella is a meta human in this and while she's pretty naive she will kick ass
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovelies! SO I was an author on here a very long time ago but unfortunately I lost all motivation for anything and everything and ended up taking my stories down. So this is like starting all over like my very first fanfic so please be gentle with me. Constructive criticism is something I can take and most definitely welcome flames however are not. ;)**

 **Anyway onto the story info. This is a suicide squad/twilight crossover and there are some major changes to twilight and minor or so to suicide squad. Listen people I get it Joker and Harley's relationship is sick and twisted I know that I get that but that doesn't mean that I can't get enjoyment out of this, so I changed their relationship as much as I wanted without going hopefully too far out of character for the Joker. He's still a murdering psycho don't get me wrong but he's not abusive to Harley or Bella when she joins with them. I'm trying hard to keep him in character but leave that aspect out of it so you guys will have to let me know how I do.**

 **Now about Bella, she's changed big time. I made her super naive but not dumb and for now innocent. She's got some pretty sweet powers but is slightly crazy so please give me your thoughts. _This story will take place before during and after the events of Suicide Squad!_**

 **I also apologize if this first chapter is kinda choppy wanted to get the background stuff out of the way before Bella leaves Forks. It's written in third person but the perspectives change a lot so if that's hard to follow let me know and I'll work harder on changing that. ATTENTION THERE IS TWO MOMENTS OF NONCON IN HERE VERY BRIEF SOME UNWANTED TOUCHING BUT THAT'S IT.**

 **Now onto the story...**

* * *

Bella woke to the sound of rain, something that she used to hate but now didn't mind. Actually she found it quite soothing. She had been living in Forks with her father Charlie for almost a full year and she wondered why she didn't make the move sooner. Charlie accepted her "quirks" and all. You see Bella wasn't like a normal person. She could do certain things. She was different. She could move things with her mind and see the future. She didn't know why she was different she just was. Her mother hated her for it, always treating her like a freak and for years that's what Bella thought she was. A freak. She tried to hide what she could do but it wasn't exactly an easy thing to do. If she was feeling particularly emotional she could very well start moving the objects around her and she was forever getting visions. It's not like she could turn it off. It wasn't something she could control all too well, she could control if she wanted to look but more often than not they sprung upon her, and it wasn't until she moved in with her father that she learned that she wasn't a freak, even if she was odd. He loved her just the same.

Now Bella spent so long thinking she was a freak and trying to ignore what made her different that when she came to Forks and met the Cullens she didn't mention to them. Even though her boyfriend Edward and Alice and her boyfriend Jasper were different. Alice could see the future too! Though their visions were very different Alice's visions were subjective so they always changed. Bella's were way more definitive, of course she could change them but only if she chose to do so. Also she had visions a lot more often then Alice ever did, Bella seemed like she was constantly getting them. It was only the really important ones to her that really knocked her for one.

However, even when Bella learned how different they really were as in not even human she still didn't tell them because humans weren't supposed to be able to do what she could do. They already knew she was different in the way she acted and by the fact Edward couldn't read her mind, she could work up to the rest. It was a big step for her, to admit that there was more to her then people thought. She had been told all her life that she was a freak and that she should have been aborted when Renee first found out she was pregnant.

As Bella stood in front of her mirror she studied her reflection. She was a very short, petite person. Topping out at five foot two most people her age, even some younger, towered over her. Long chocolate brown hair hung to her bottom in waves, she had a lovely curved figure. Her skin was as white as milk and her eyes were brown and doe like surrounded by thick lashes. She had large plump lips and a cute button nose. Over all she had a very innocent look to her.

Bella turned around and started to get dressed. She put on a pair of burgundy skinny jeans and a oversized gray sweater that hung off her shoulders. She slipped some flats on then bounced down the stairs. Charlie was already at the table drinking some coffee and reading the paper. He looked up when she came stumbling down the stairs. A smile broke out across his face. "Morning Bella! How's it feel to be eighteen today?!"

Bella tiled her head and him and looked confused. "Is today my birthday?"

Charlie didn't even skip a beat. He knew how hard it was for his daughter to keep track of time. "Yup! Are you excited?"

Bella grinned and bounced on her toes. "I am now! Do I get presents?"

Charlie nodded. "Yup." He pulled out a wrapped box and handed it over.

She took it with a smile and started to unwrap it. Inside the box was a camera, a beautiful silver locket, and a bracelet. "I figured the camera so you could take pictures of your senior year and make memories."

Bella wrapped her arms around her dad's neck and gently squeezed. "Thank you dad! I love them!"

Her dad patted her arm and gruffly said, "You're welcome."

As Bella was going to let go she suddenly went pliant, eyes clouding over, as she started to get a vision. It was blurry and came in flashes. She was aimlessly walking through a city, then it flashed to what she thought was a club, then there was a flash of fighting and she heard someone scream.

She came back to herself with a gasp and would have fallen if it wasn't for her father holding her up, looking at her worried. "Are you okay? You've never reacted that way before."

She took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I'm fine. It was just different from all the rest I'm fine."

Charlie gave her a worried frown when Bella gave him a grin. "Well even if you are fine. I'll drive you to school today just in case. You can get a ride home from someone right?"

Bella, already over what just happened, nodded and was walking towards the door. Charlie shook his head and gave a grin despite himself and followed after her.

They pulled into the school and Bella quickly got out to scan the parking lot. The Cullens weren't there yet but she could see Angela sitting with a group of people so she started making her way towards them. Angela saw her and waved, "Morning Bella!" That got everyone else's attention and most of them waved over at her. She got over to them and Angela pulled her into a hug. "Happy Birthday, Bella!"

Bella smiled and said "I was surprised when I woke up this morning and it was my birthday. My dad had to remind me." Jessica and Lauren looked at her like she was crazy but Angela just laughed, used to Bella's oddness by now.

Bella started to chat with everyone for a bit before she trailed off. Getting small visions of the day. Everyone else just shifted their chat away from Bella. Suddenly there was an arm around her shoulders. It was freezing. Edward. He's leaned down and kissed her on the side of the forehead and started leading her towards his family. "Happy birthday love." He whispered. Bella just hummed focusing on the answers to the test they were going to have today. He chuckled. "I see someone isn't excited about her birthday"

Bella finally looked up at him and said, "not really" she had no idea what they were talking about but he seemed satisfied with her answer so she let it be.

They made it over to the rest of his family and she noticed everyone looked a little tense. "What's wrong?"

Alice gave her a tight smile. "Some of Jasper's friends are coming for a visit."

Bella gave Jasper smile that he returned. "So?"

Edward rolled his eyes at her and that sent a surge of anger through her. She wasn't stupid or a child. "So none of Jasper's friends are vegetarians." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bella scrunched up her eyebrows again confused. "Again, so?"

Edward sighed, "Bella, that means they'll need to feed on humans."

Bella shrugged. "Oh, well everyone dies. Jasper wants to see his friends that's not a problem."

Edward frowned at her but was kind of used to her not really caring about human life. She could honestly care less. Jasper and Emmett grinned while Rosalie raised her eyebrows and Alice sneered at her. "Bella killing is wrong!" Alice said.

Once again Bella shrugged. "Death is death everyone dies sooner or later."

Edward interrupted, "Let's not talk about this anymore." And started to steer Bella towards the school.

The day passed normally. Bella wandered from class to class sometimes ending up in the wrong place because she was distracted. She didn't have any problems trying to control her telekinesis and everything was fine.

After school Edward took her to his house for a surprise birthday party at his house. Of course she cut herself on some paper and Edward obviously over reacting threw her into a stack of glass so she ended up bleeding all over and that's when Jasper snapped and dove at her. Emmett stopped him and everyone but Carlisle left so he could stitch up the deep jagged cut on her arm. She knew it would scar.

After she was dropped off that night, she went to bed making some excuse about clumsiness for her arm. Her dreams that night were troubling and she hardly got any rest.

Bella didn't see Edward or his family for two weeks. Everyday she would get to school with hope only for it to come crashing down. Bella could feel her control slipping more and more as the days went by.

Finally Edward showed up at her house and asked her to go for a walk with him. Bella eagerly agreed and they went into the woods. Next thing she knows Edward is telling her she's not good enough for him and that he was tired of pretending. Bella stood there eyes wide in disbelief not comprehending what else he was saying. Just that he was leaving her. She briefly felt his lips on her forehead then he was gone. The tears started pouring from her eyes as she stumbled after him yelling and screaming his name. She kept walking trying to find him tripping as she went.

Finally Bella stopped and looked around. She had no idea where she was. It was freezing and raining. She only had on a sweater and leggings. She stood there her breath coming out in white puffs when it hit her that Edward left her. She collapsed grabbing her hair sobbing. The trees and rocks around her started to shake, there were loose branches in the air. Finally she screamed, "NOOOOOOO!" And things around her started to explode.

Bella lay on the ground panting. 'How could he?' Was the last thing she thought before it went black.

When she came too she was cradled against a warm chest and there was yelling all around her. She opened her eyes. "I've got her over here!" The man carrying her yelled. There was a fluster of activity then suddenly she seen her dad's face. She took one look at him and the tears started again. "She's ice cold, Charlie." The man said.

Bella was transferred into Charlie's arms and he gasped at her temperature. "Someone wanna call Dr. Cullen for me?" He shouted.

"The Cullen's left town." Someone answered.

Charlie looked down at the girl in his arms and nodded then rushed her towards the house. Sam Uley and Billy Black followed him inside hoping that the vampires didn't do anything to her. Charlie laid his daughter down on the couch and covered her in a blanket. He sat on the floor and held her hands in his. Bella focused her eyes on her father and started to speak. "I didn't see this. Why didn't I see this? Why? Why daddy?" Tears slipped out of her eyes and he just brushed her hair out of her face and shushed her.

When she fell back asleep Charlie looked at Sam Uley. "What happened?"

Sam shifted on his feet under the weight of the stare. "I found her passed out on the ground in the middle of the forest. She was surrounded by a lot of broken branches and a tree was down by her. She's lucky she didn't get crushed. It looked like she got turned around in the forest and couldn't find her way back."

Charlie's stare darkened. "She must have been out there with that Cullen boy. Bella knows not to go into the woods by herself. She gets turned around and lost in the supermarket for heaven's sake. The woods is a no for her. If that bastard ever shows his face here again he's going to meet the end of my gun." He growled out. The other two men blinked at him in shock. Some more words were exchanged then the men left with pats on Charlie's back. Charlie stayed up all night for his daughter and comforted her every time she woke up screaming after that.

After that day Bella was never the same. She was withdrawn just going through the motions of life. Nothing ever sparked her interest and her control slipped up more often. It was a couple of weeks after she graduated high school when it all changed again. She was in the kitchen with her father, pouring some milk when she froze. She was getting flashes like she did all those months ago. Flashes of people, there was a club and then a sign reading City of Gotham. When she came out of it she was sitting in a chair. Her dad had taken the milk out of her hands and was watching her. She blinked a couple of times then smiled at him. Her first real smile in months. Charlie felt tears gathering in his eyes. Bella cleared her throat and went to speak. "I think I'm going to travel."

Charlie blinked at her shocked but then studied the look on her face. She was smiling and her cheeks adapted a slight flush of color. To him it made all the difference in the world. He smiled at his daughter and asked, "Where are you thinking of going?"

"Gotham I think!" She answered excited for the first time in what felt like forever.

Charlie took a deep breath. "If that's what you want I'm OK with it." Nervous for his daughter to visit a place notorious for it's crime but knowing that she needed this and if it kept a smile on her face then he was willing to let her go. Besides she might not look it but Bella packed a mean punch.

She gave her father a hug then rushed upstairs to start to pack. She finished packing that night and decided to leave in the morning. She fell back into bed that night and finally got some sleep.

Morning came quickly and Bella and Charlie put her bags in the truck then went in for breakfast. After they were done eating Charlie cleared his throat. "Bells I'm happy that you're feeling better and moving on but I'm sad that you have to go away. I understand which is why I'm not fighting to keep you here. But I want a phone call at least once a week. I need to know that you're OK."

Bella stood up and hugged her father hard. "I love you dad. And I loved living here with you but I know this is going to be good for me. "

Charlie kissed her forehead. "I know. And I want you to go out and travel and have fun and get better. Just don't forget your old man." He pulled back from Bella and together they walked out to her truck. Before she climbed in Charlie pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to her. "Here. This is to help you along and it's for your birthday. It's next week after all. You'll be nineteen years old!"

Bella tiled her head. "Already?"

Charlie chuckled. "Yup already. I'll call you on your birthday to remind you."

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Bella finally arrived in Gotham. She decided to do a bit of traveling before heading towards her destination. She drove around for a bit before she found a motel. Not the best looking place but definitely not the worst. After checking in she called her father to let him know that she arrived. They chatted for a bit before she got hungry and decided to go out.

Wanting to explore the city more she went by foot, memorizing the name of the motel so she could get back later. Bella wandered for a bit before she found a little café where she got her food. After paying she looked around then headed in a random direction.

Finally Bella stopped and looked at her watch, 2am. "Wow it's late." She murmured to herself. She was getting ready to call for a taxi when some noise from a nearby ally caught her attention. Being the curious person she is, Bella decided to go and peek in to make sure everything was OK. What she saw made her gasp. There fighting was a beautiful blonde woman against five men. Bella's eyes widened and she rushed to go help the woman. "HEY!" She shouted. "Leave her alone!" She reached the fight and pushed the man that was holding the woman away.

"This doesn't involve you Missy." Some guy yelled.

"She's a terrible person who needs to be put down." Another said and pushed Bella away.

Bella got right back up and yelled, "I don't care!" And punched a guy in the face and kicked another between the legs.

They both yelled and the one went down in pain. Bella was pushed up against the wall, held there by her throat and slapped across the face. The woman she tried to help wiggled free of the men and rushed to pull the guy off of Bella "Leave her!"

The men around them must of all had the same idea because three went after the blonde and two went for Bella She was slammed back against the wall while the other woman was fighting off the men as best she could. One had a knife, Bella could make out the blood coming from the wound on her side. The hand on her throat tightened and the man holding her leaned down and whispered, "you should've just left it alone. This whore doesn't deserve to live and now you can join her." Bella started to panic even more. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, when her powers finally flared up. The man went flying away from her and she collapsed to the ground panting. She looked up and seen that the knife was coming at the other woman. "NO!" She screamed and flung her hands out.

All the men went flying and the other woman turned to face Bella and grinned at her. "Thanks pumpkin!"

Bella smiled slightly and got to her feet and studied the other woman. She had bleach blonde hair tied up in pigtails with the end of one dyed blue the other red. Her skin was even whiter than Bella's. She wore tall heels on her feet and a small pair of booty shorts a short white tee-shirt. She had a tattoo on her face and smeared makeup but she was a gorgeous woman. Towering over Bella probably even without the heels on. Suddenly she swayed and Bella rushed over to her. "Are you OK?" Bella asked holding onto her.

The other woman grinned and her. "Just fine pumpkin. Just a little scratch."

Bella blushed at the nickname. "Do you need me to call an ambulance?"

The woman shook her head. "No. No. I'm not exactly in with the good guys so none of that. Me and my Puddin' own a club a few blocks over I'll go there. I'm Harley Quinn by the way. What's your name Beautiful?"

Bella blushed again and Harley cooed at her. "I'm Bella Just give me directions and I'll help you get to where you need to go." Bella chose to ignore the part where Harley admitted to being not all that good.

"Oh Pumpkin aren't you through sweetest thing ever!" Harley exclaimed then gave Bella directions to the club.

When they got there Bella's eyes widened in excitement. This club looked familiar! It might have been one she had seen in her vision!

There was a long line of people waiting to get in but Harley ignored all them and had Bella lead her to the front. The guard standing there took a look at them and his eyes went huge. "Miss Quinn! Are you alright?!" He asked trying to take her away from Bella.

Harley shrugged him off. "I'm fine. And Beautiful here has got me. I just need to go see my Puddin'."

He nodded and whipped out a phone as he held the door open for the ladies. They went in and Harley pointed to some stairs. They were making their way over when the door on the upper floor slammed open and a man with neon green hair, followed by some guards, came rushing down the stairs. Bella could only stop and stare at him. He was very tall, way taller than she was, he was covered in tattoos even had one on his face, with bright red lips and silver teeth. He had a unhinged look in his eyes but Bella was drawn to him. She thought he was gorgeous. As he drew nearer it finally hit her who this man was. The infamous Joker! Her eyes got huge!

He stopped in front of them and Harley exclaimed, "Puddin'!" And threw herself at him.

He caught her and held her face between his hands and examined her. He growled when he caught sight of her injuries and forced her to look at him. "Who did this? I swear I'll kill them. No one touches what's mine!"

Harley just smiled at him. "Just some no good thugs. But don't worry Mr J Bella here took care of them!"

The Jokers attention slid over to Bella and he gave her the once over, lust in his eyes as he did. "Oh did she? And just how did this little bit save you?" He asked as he signaled some people and motioned for Bella to follow them up the stairs.

"Well I was in an ally with five men, I was holding my own but unfortunately I didn't have my bat or my gun. I know stupid of me," Harley added when The Joker growled at her. By this time they had entered an office and what Bella assumed was a doctor came in to start patching Harley up. "Well anyway they were trying to hold me down when I heard a yell and next thing I know this little Pumpkin here was telling them to leave me alone and pushing them off of me. The men gave her a chance to leave but she didn't and went to go attack them! But as you can see she's a little beauty. She didn't have a chance! They had her by the throat and slammed her around a bit." Bella's hand went to her throat, remembering the feeling of that big hand around it, squeezing for all it was worth. She would have a spectacular bruise around her neck. The Joker growled when he seen the bruise that was starting on her neck, confusing Bella, he didn't even know her! "I got the men off of me and was trying to help Pumpkin, but they just kept coming at me. Next thing I know this little lady is screaming and all the men go flying! Woosh away they went." Harley finished with a giggle.

The Joker turned back to look at Bella. "Oh what a great surprise in such a little package."

Bella blushed again. "It's something I could do all my life." She quietly explained.

Joker nodded. "Of course." He startled circling around her. "You're a meta human."

Bella tilted her head. "What's that?"

He started cackling at her question. "My Little Bit, that is what you are. A special person, better than everyone else!"

Bella tilted her head. No one besides her father called her special. Harley got up and draped herself over the Joker. "Isn't she so pretty Puddin'?" She whispered in his ear. He growled and kept watching Bella. "Look at her so innocent, naive, and sexy, imagine what we could do to her, corrupt her, she's perfect. She would do well with us."

Joker nodded agreeing to everything his Harley was saying. He knew she would be perfect for them, she's a little too innocent however he could use that, no one would ever suspect her. Joker could just imagine everything Harley and he could teach her. His pants got tighter the more he thought about it, but he knew he would have to take his time with her, as well as someone as the Joker could. "So Baby," he said leaning down on the arms of her chair, getting right in her face. "What brings you to my city?"

Bella bit her lip and knew that lying to this very powerful and violent man could end very badly for her, so she ended up telling him everything about her time in Forks. His eyes narrowed a few times during her tale but he never interrupted her. Finally she fell silent, looking down at her clasped hands. The Joker grabbed her face and brought it up to hers, "If I ever meet these Cullens I will kill them for you." And even though he was human Bella had no doubt that he would be able to do it. "Right after I find these men that hurt you and My Harley, no one hurts what's mine and gets away with it." He leaned down even more and pressed a kiss to her shocked lips. Bella just froze not knowing what to do. After all it was her first kiss, Edward never kissed her on the lips, claiming it was inappropriate. He straightened up and grinned down at her. "Until next time my Sweet." He clicked his fingers and there were two men suddenly leading her from the room, as she looked back the last thing she saw was the Joker had lifted Harley onto his desk and was kissing her neck, Harley looked straight at Bella and licked her lips then the door closed.

Bella's face was red hot as she was lead through the club back to the entrance. The guards that lead her out looked down at her and frowned, "Do you have a vehicle around anywhere?"

She shook her head. "No I was just wandering around when I happened upon Miss Quinn."

The guards sighed and muttered, "She's gonna be a hard one to look after." Then louder he said, "Well let me just call Mr J and let him know."

Before he could pull out his phone, Bella stopped him. "No it's fine, besides he was busy when we left." she blushed at her words. "I'll just catch a cab, besides I'm nobody special he won't worry about me."

Before another word was said she flagged a cab and climbed in. The guard watched as the taxi sped off. "We're so going to die." He whimpered to himself. Later when they were finally able to go tell Mr J what happened, the only noise that was heard was a gunshot. It was silent for a moment before the people started to dance again, too used to the violence in the club.

Bella went back to her motel, had a conversation with her father about her night, leaving out specifics but told him that she finally figured out what she was. That she wasn't a freak after all. The relief in her father's voice when he answered her was there for everyone to hear. He didn't care who it was that convinced his daughter of that fact but he would be ever thankful to them. As he said that to his daughter Bella couldn't help but think about how there was no way possible if he ever learned that it was the Joker. He would probably never speak to his daughter again and probably try to jail her for association. However, she shook those thoughts off and tried to focus on lighter things as she finished her conversation with her father. Eventually they hung up and Bella took a quick shower before going to bed.

A week passed with Bella living in Gotham and meeting the Joker and his Queen. She resisted all temptation to go back to the club. Thinking that they wouldn't possibly want anything else from her and was lucky that she managed to get out of there alive. She was naive not stupid, she knew that she could have been killed after seeing Harley to safety just because. However, that didn't stop her from being fascinated and curious with the two of them, it didn't stop her from constantly thinking of them. It confused her, she had never thought this much of another person before other than Edward, but it wasn't the same. For one it was two people one a woman, and her thoughts were different and she didn't know why. Sometimes she felt longing to be with them and then a tingling sensation when she thought of them. The whole thing confused her.

She was sitting in her motel room on her bed staring off into the distance. She sighed. "I just wish I knew why I'm so drawn to them." She flopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a long while before deciding that she was going to go to the club and hopefully get a peek at Mr J and Harley.

With a smile she got up to get ready. She pulled on a pair of skintight leather pants, and a sheer black top that knotted at her belly and showed off her red lace bra. She had no idea where she got the top but hopefully she would blend in. She ran her fingers through her hair and let the waves fall naturally and slipped on a pair of flats, took a deep breath and left the room.

Bella had no idea how many eyes followed. At the moment she was wandering the streets shifting through everyone's futures. For some of the people on the street next to her, it would be their last night. Other people would have tried to change the future for those people but Bella didn't see any point in doing so, why would she? She didn't know any of these people, had no personal connection to them, there was a time when she did care and try to tell people when they were going to be hurt but that ended very badly for Bella and she never cared after that.

Someone shoved Bella and she came back to herself with a snap. Blinking and looking around her she realized that she had somehow made it to Mr J's club. Humming to herself she skipped over to the line to wait, hoping that she would be able to get in tonight. To entertain herself she went back to looking into the future. Giggling every so often at the deaths of the people around her. The people around her gave her sneers but she didn't bother with them. They would get what was coming to them eventually. Some sooner than others. She let out another loud giggle at that thought.

After what seemed like years Bella was finally at the front of the line. The guard leered at her, not

knowing that his she was his boss', well Bella didn't know either but she soon would. Bella shifted uncomfortably with the look he gave her. "Well pretty lady I'm gonna have check for weapons you know. Can't have you attacking anyone." What Bella didn't know is that he didn't check anyone else so there was no need to check her, and all the people in line knew this but didn't speak up. Enjoying her discomfort because of the way she acted in line, not that she was rude to any of them. The guard got way into Bella's personal space and started groping her. Feeling up her ass, breasts, legs and finally her reached in between her legs. Bella had tears in her eyes but she didn't speak up, once again not realizing that what he was doing to her was wrong. Finally the man stepped back and leered once more, "Well you're certainly clean go on in."

Bella took a deep breath and scurried pass him, thankfully he didn't touch her again. Once she was inside the encounter faded to the back of her mind as thoughts of seeing the Joker and Harley again filled her mind. Bella was thrumming with excitement. This could be the night for her. She circled the room a few times before she spotted them. All the breath left her body as she froze and drank in the sight of them. Harley was wearing a slinky little dress dancing in a cage staring at Mr J as he stared right back at his lady. Unconsciously she started moving towards them, deeper in the crowd. She watched as Mr J flicked a finger in Harley's direction and she smirked, jumping out of the cage and making her way towards the Joker. Bella bit her lip in longing. By now Harley had made it to Mr J and Bella was just a few feet away. Harley had a grin on her face as she whispered something to Mr J and he threw his head back and cackled. Bella stood frozen staring at them, eventually as if he could sense her stare Mr J looked up and scanned the crowd. Finally his eyes landed on Bella and he smiled a truly terrifying smile that would have sent anyone else running but for Bella it just gave her a tingling sensation. He raised a hand and beckoned her over with a finger. She gasped in some air and started to move towards them. She was almost there when some guy grabbed her arm yelling, "Hey I'll give you a ride you won't forget." She was pulled against a chest and felt hands touching her. She desperately tried to get away but couldn't. Before she knew it, she heard a growl and she was ripped away from the man and thrust into Harley's arms. She looked up from where she was cradled against Harley's chest to see Mr J putting a gun to the man's head and pulling the trigger. Bella didn't even flinch, just watched fascinated on how he took care of her. Tears filled Bella's eyes and she sniffled. The Joker spun around and grabbed both her and Harley and lead them up to his office, leaving the body for someone else to clean up.

When the door to the office closed Bella let her tears fall as she snuggled into Harley. "Oh Pumpkin, did he hurt you?" Harley cooed.

Joker tangled his hand in her hair and tilted so that she could look at him. "Tell us."

She took a deep breath. "I just don't understand what he was doing, the man already checked me for weapons so I don't understand why that man in the club would do it. And I didn't want to go for a ride. I know that I didn't like him touching me."

Joker and Harley stared at her in silence for a few minutes, taking the time to process just how innocent and truly naive their little princess was. Then the rest of her words sunk in. "What man checked you?" Harley asked with a frown.

Bella shrugged. "A man at the door. He said that he didn't want me to attack anyone so he'd have to check me for weapons." She tilted her head in confusion. "What I don't understand is how he thought I was hiding any weapons in this outfit." The two turned their attention to her outfit and nearly groaned. She was so sexy and didn't even know it. "I don't even know where I got this top from, but I was hoping that I would fit in more if I wore it." She bit her lip. "Did I do okay?"

Harley cooed at Bella and smothered her into her chest. "Oh Baby, you did just fine!"

Bella blushed bright red in pleasure and gave them both big smiles. The Joker though grabbed her hair and once again tilted her head back so she was looking at only him. "I want you to tell me everything this man did to you, the one who checked you for weapons."

Bella licked her lips nervously. "He ran his hands up and down my body paying special attention to my chest, I didn't understand why he was doing it though. He didn't check anyone else I think and I'm not sure what he thought I was hiding."

The Joker's hand in her hair tightened painfully but Bella knew better than to say anything. He used that grip to yank her against his body. "If anyone touches you that isn't Harley or myself then you come to me right away because as soon as they touch you, they signed their death warrants!" After that he smashed his mouth to hers and started devouring her. He know longer had the patience to wait, he was claiming what was his and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Bella gasped in shock then in pleasure as he devoured his mouth. His free arm snaked around her waist as he pulled even further back on her hair, unsure of what to do with her hands she wrapped them around his neck and held on tight.

Harley watched her Puddin' devour their Baby for a few minutes before she decided to join in on the fun. Sliding up behind Bella she latched right onto her neck and started licking and sucking and biting her way across the flesh, all the while her hands roamed Bella's body.

Bella jumped when she felt Harley press up against her back and starting moaning when she started to kiss her neck. She became even more breathless as she felt Harley's hands roaming her body, fondling her breasts, running her hands across her tummy before slipping in between her legs and rubbing there. Bella's head was swimming, both from the sensations and from the lack of air. The Joker released her mouth with a growl and Bella's head fell back on Harley's shoulder. Her eyes wide and unseeing as her chest heaved with her breaths.

The Joker looked at the women in front of him, growling in pleasure, Bella looked like she was on her way to being destroyed, and Harley was slowly marking her skin. Making the world know who she belonged to. Tainting her innocence. Joker lifted his hands and ripped Bella's shirt open baring her to him, another growl escaping him. This all belonged to him, all of this. He watched as Harley lifted one of her hands and ran it back above on Bella's stomach then up underneath her bra to fondle her breasts. Her other hand sliding into her pants, The Joker knew the moment Harley's hand made contact with their Baby's lower lips because she fell forward onto his chest and let loose a scream. A scream that drew even more attention to them and made The Joker look around at all the people staring at his property. With another growl, this one angry, he quickly straightened up his Baby's clothes much to Harley's protest and made Harley and himself take a step back.

Bella was in heaven, she had never felt so much pleasure before. She didn't quite know what was going on but she knew that she never wanted it to stop, so when the hands suddenly left her she was left reeling. She was panting trying to catch her breath and slowly coming back to herself when she realized where they were at. They were in the middle of Mr J's club! Everyone could see them! Bella quickly went red in embarrassment and used her hair to shield herself. She started to quickly shrink in on herself as the embarrassment ran over her in waves. _Why did they stop?_ Was one of the questions on her mind. Did she not please them, did she do something wrong? "I'm sorry." She said in a quiet voice, not knowing what she was apologizing for but wanting to anyway.

The two blinked at the girl in front of them. "Why would you apologize Baby?" Harley asked as she tucked Bella's hair behind her ear.

"For whatever I did wrong to make you stop."

Harley giggled in glee. "Oh Baby, you did nothing wrong. Mr J just didn't want anyone else seeing what only belongs to him. Isn't that right Puddin'?"

The Joker sneered at all the people around him. "They should be counting their lucky stars that I don't kill every last one of them for what they witnessed. The only thing stopping me now is the fact that I want to get you upstairs as fast as possible."

Bella should be more disturbed that he casually admitted to wanting to kill all the people in the club but it only made her shiver in desire. Something that didn't escape their notice. "Come now Baby, you ready to prowl with the tigers now?" Harley asked.

Bella didn't have a single thought of saying no. She nodded as fast as she could. The Joke lunged at her to smash their mouths together again quickly before he threw her over his shoulder and left for the stairs Harley following behind him.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter complete, please let me know what you think and I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out within the next couple of days. I'm not quite in the swing of things so nailing down an update schedule** **is hard. Please leave some of them sweet sweet reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I'm so so so very sorry that I haven't had this up sooner! I wanted this up days ago but truthfully I was not prepared for how many people would love this story! And I'm so so so glad that you seem to like it!**

 **So there's not a terrible lot happening in this chapter Bella is getting closer to Harley and The Joker but I really hope you like it and thank you so much for reading my story... :) more notes at the end.**

* * *

Bella wasn't quite sure what was going on, all she knew is that she loved the feelings that Harley and The Joker awoke in her. She never wanted it to stop. She had never felt anything like that before in her life. She had never felt so wanted before, Edward was always so cold towards her, never wanting to lose control. She thought that she preferred someone to lose control over her than have to live with wanting someone and them doing nothing about it.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when The Joker threw her onto a bed. She landed with a gasp, her hair spreading out on the silk underneath her. Her shirt falling back open from it being ripped exposing herself to the two people standing at the foot of the bed watching her. Making her nervous. Bella sat up and bit her lip while wringing her hands together. "Now what?" She whispered looking down at her hands, not wanting to admit that she has no idea what is going on or what to do next.

"Now you're ours." Harley said while getting on the bed next to her giving her a dirty kiss that Bella couldn't help but to gasp into and try to respond too. Harley made quick work of getting Bella out of her torn shirt and slipped her hands up into Bella's hair to position her head into a better angle for the kiss.

When Harley finally pulled back, Bella was once again lying back on the bed gasping for breath. Harley moved to kneel over Bella, and she looked over to see Mr J sitting in a chair watching the two of them with obvious desire. Harley had just starting shifting down Bella's body when Bella exclaimed a breathless, "Wait!"

Harley pulled back with a confused expression on her face, "What's the matter Baby? Don't you want us?"

Bella blushed not believing what she was about to admit to them. "I'm not really sure what to do. Before today I had never been kissed before. I don't know what to do, all I know is that I really like what's happening and I don't want it to stop but I know that I don't know how to make it continue."

Harley sat back in shock and The Joker leaned forward in interest. "No one has ever touched you before?" he growled out.

Bella, her blush darkening, shook her head. "No. That boy I dated before only ever held my hand and kissed my forehead. Never my lips and certainly never anything that we've done."

The Joker gave a smirk that would have made anyone else tremble in fear but it just made his girls tremble in desire. He went over to the bed and kneeled next to his girls and grabbed some of Bella's hair. "You're perfect. Untouched and untainted but not for long. We're going to ruin you, you'll never want anyone but us. We're going to pull you apart until you're begging then put you back together. Our marks will be on that perfect porcelain skin, our marks will be on your very soul."

Bella's whole body trembled in desire. "Yes, I want that." she said breathlessly.

The Joker growled and using her hair yanked her head to the side so he could leave another mark on that delicious neck. Listening to his Baby moan and give breathless gasps made him want to take her now but he knew how to be a patient man. He pulled back and looked at the bruise that was already forming surrounded from the red from his mouth, already tainting her perfect skin. He went back to his chair so he could watch his girls. "Harley, teach her."

Harley gasped in excitement as she looked at the girl underneath her. "Baby we're going to make you feel so good." Harley quickly got undressed then went back to the bed.

Harley straddled Bella's lap and made quick work in removing her bra. Before Bella could even gasp in embarrassment, she was gasping for a whole different reason. Harley quickly sucked one nipple into her mouth while she pinched and twisted the other one into a hard peak before switching to the other breast.

Bella didn't know how to handle all these new sensations in her body. She wanted to arch up into Harley's mouth and at the same time twist away from it. She felt her lower lips grow past damp into complete wetness. Bella squeezed her legs together to try and get some relief as Harley dragged her mouth down from her breasts and paid attention to her navel. Swirling her tongue around and into her bellybutton, she never knew that it could feel so good. Bella tangled her hands in Harley's hair as she unconsciously parted her legs for Harley to fit between. "Her body knows where she wants you even if her mind doesn't yet." The Joker rumbled out.

Both girls looked over at him and their desire rose with what they saw. He was sprawled in his chair with his shirt all the way unbutton, chest heaving in desire giving all his attention to the two beauties on the bed. Not wanting to miss a moment of what was happening. And being on the other end of a stare like that was a heady feeling. Knowing that they were the reason the control was slipping in their precious Joker, knowing that it was their pleasure feeding his own.

Harley recovered first. "Of course Puddin'."

Before Bella knew what was happening Harley had her stripped over her pants, leaving her naked. She squeaked and tried to close her legs but Harley was leaning between them. "Don't hide yourself from us." Harley said as her fingers crawled to Bella's lower lips, running through the wetness there.

Bella let her legs fall open with a gasp, "Harley!" Harley grinned and lowered her head in between Bella's legs.

At the first touch of tongue Bella arched off the bed with a scream. Her hands went back into Harley's hair and she tugged on the blonde tresses, not understanding what she wanted but knowing that she wasted more. Harley gladly obliged her and went back to feasting on the glorious sight before her. Using tongue, fingers, and even teeth Harley quickly raced Bella towards the edge before suddenly pulling back and then starting over. Bella was constantly screaming in pleasure, one hand pulling Harley's hair and one hand tweaking her own nipple.

This seemed to go on for hours to Bella, the pleasure was undeniable. By now she was sobbing her pleasure out. Tears constantly streaming down her face as she was denied over and over again, reaching that peak and being unable to fall over. "Please, please, please." She started repeating over and over, voice hoarse from screaming.

With a quick look to Mr J and a nod, Harley finally let her fall over the edge and she came with a loud scream. Sobbing out her relief.

The Joker stood up and prowled towards the bed losing items of clothing on the way, Harley crawled behind Bella and leaned her against herself. "You're ready for Mr J now. He's gonna make you feel so good. He's gonna put you back together only to take you apart again."

Bella could only let out a sob, knowing the pleasure that was coming and wanting it so badly. She expected him to go for it right away but Bella ended up letting out a scream of surprise when he ducked his head in between her thighs. She was so sensitive that it didn't take long for her to come again, sobbing the whole time.

The Joker rose back up above her and Harley and thrust into his Baby. His eyes rolling back in his head at the unbearable tight wetness that was contracting around him with Baby's last orgasm. He quickly set a punishing pace, pulling out only to slam back in. Baby screaming the whole time, Harley holding on to her, positioning her for him to get the most out of.

Bella was in sensory overload, she didn't know what to focus on. Mr J between her legs or Harley behind her. Her third orgasm that night caught her off guard and she blacked out. When she came to Harley and Mr J were next to her fucking, for lack of better word. It was passionate, wild, and strangely beautiful. Bella thought that she would be able to watch them for the rest of her life and not have a problem with it. However, right now she wanted to join in. So she did. All night and well into the morning the three fucked in many positions in many places in the room, teaching Bella about her body and pleasures and boy was Bella a fast learner. Harley and Mr J were not disappointed at all throughout the night. Bella quickly picked up what they liked and disliked, and they were ecstatic to learn that there was not a lot that Bella didn't like. They could be as rough as demanding as they liked with her and she would only want more.

Bella woke the next day very sore and very sated. A blush went across her face as she remembered what happened last night and even this morning. Noticing she was in bed alone she sat up not caring about the sheet that fell to her lap, the only people that were allowed in here had already seen everything. She heard noise from a different door, curious she got up and slipped on one of Mr J's shirts and slowly emerged from the bedroom. What she found outside of that door was a long hallway. Walking slowly she peeked around the corner and found Harley and Mr J sitting at a table in a kitchen. Breathing a sigh of relief she fully walked into the kitchen and got the attention of the two at the table.

"Baby! We didn't expect you to be up so soon!" Harley exclaimed getting up and giving Bella a smacking kiss on the lips.

Bella blushed much to the amusement of the two. "I..." she trailed off not knowing what to say.

Mr J gave her a smirk and grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. "Now, is my Baby gonna be all shy this morning? After all that last night?"

Bella blushed even harder and fiddled with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. "I don't know what happens next." She whispered.

The Joker grabbed her face and turned her to face him. "We said that you are ours, we mean it. There's no escaping us, no going back. You belong to and with us now."

Anyone else would have been offended at being treated like property but that was just the way The Joker was and Bella knew that. She was honored and grateful to belong to him and Harley, loved knowing that people wanted her for her. She gave both of them a big smile. "I really think I'm going to enjoy belonging to you. I know that you're not good people that you do bad things but I don't care. I like you. You make me feel wanted and desired and not like a freak. I don't feel as if I have to hide myself with you. I know that no one will hurt me and if they dare to, than you will take care of them. I don't have to worry when I'm with you. All my problems just melt away and I never want that to change."

Harley gave Bella a big smile and gathered her up in her arms. "Oh Baby, you never have to worry. Mr J and I will always take care of you. We don't ever want you to go away, we're so glad that you feel that way about us because we feel the same way."

The Joker didn't say anything in agreement but he also didn't deny it, and he allowed himself to be gathered into a hug by his two girls. "Now that business is out of the way, you girls better go get dressed we have a busy day today."

Harley immediately moved away to do as Mr J said turning to wait for Bella by the entrance of the kitchen. Bella was just getting up to join Harley when she gasped and stiffened. "Baby?" Harley called then gasped when she noticed that Bella's eyes had clouded over. "Puddin'!" Harley shouted in fear.

The Joker quickly spun Bella around to look at her. "What is going on?" he growled out just before Bella collapsed into his arms unseeing eyes wide open.

Images were flying at Bella too fast for her to comprehend. Colors and faces flying around in her mind. There was blood, a man pleading for his life, maniacal laughter, Harley kissing Bella, Mr J beckoning her forward with just a look and the three of them speeding through Gotham laughing. Bella came back to herself blinking rapidly, slowly bringing the faces above her into focus. Harley reacted right away. "Baby! I'm so glad you're okay. You scared me!" She brought Bella close to her chest and squeezed her in relief.

Bella looked over at The Joker and noticed he did not look pleased. "What was that?" he growled. Bella straightened and bit her lip nervously, letting her hair shield her face. The Joker didn't allow that and with a snarl grabbed her hair and yanked her head up at a painful angle. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Tears appeared in Bella's eyes, more for disappointing her Mr J then the pain at her scalp. "I get visions." She whispered. Harley gasped in shock and the only sign of The Joker's surprise was the brief widening of his eyes. "I get them all the time. It makes it hard to focus on what's going on around me. That's why I have a really hard time concentrating on everything else, why I'm usually always dazed and even come off as stupid-"

The Joker's grip on her hair tightened making Bella gasp in shock. "Do not call yourself stupid. Something I will not allow. Calling yourself stupid allows you to become so and I do not tolerate stupidity."

"Yes Sir." Bella didn't want to make him even more mad. "I'm not usually affected by my visions and I can usually control them. They're usually just small things. Sometimes I get big ones but I can make sense of them, I've only had three that have made me react this way. Two when I was at home with my dad and then right now. They both had something to do with you."

"Well what were they?"

Bella bit her lip again. "Well I'm not really sure. For some reason when I have visions of you or something to do with you. They're really blurry and disoriented. Really hard to make out. The first one was flashes of your club, me walking down a street, some fighting and someone screamed. The next one was a few weeks later once again some flashes of your club then a sign that said Gotham. This time there was blood, a man pleading for his life, maniacal laughter, Harley kissing me, you looking at me, then us speeding through Gotham." Bella's neck was starting to hurt from the angle that it was held at but she knew better than to interrupt Mr J when he was thinking.

Harley though knew that her Baby must be in pain from the position she was in and gently grabbed Mr J's hand from where it was tangled in their Baby's hair. The Joker snapped his head up to look at Harley but she wasn't backing down. The Joker seemed to realize that he was hurting Bella and untangled his hand quickly. Harley brought Bella back to lean against her and hugged her tightly. They sat thinking silently for a while before Harley piped up with a thought that just occurred to her, "Baby maybe your visions with Puddin' are so blurry or whatever because no one ever knows what he's doin' or plannin'. He always has at least 12 different plans for something and he always is changing his mind for some reason. Mr J is just too smart for your visions to lock in on."

Bella nodded slowly. That would make so much sense, she didn't have a problem with any of her other visions and not even the big ones knocked her on her ass like the ones with Mr J did. The Joker smirked smugly. "Harls, you are a genius!" He leaned in to give her a kiss as she smiled in excitement, glad to be of help. "Now, Baby, no more hiding things from us." Bella nodded in agreement she never wanted to feel as if she had disappointed them again. "Now I believe I told you to get dressed."

The girls rose to their feet and headed off back towards the bedroom. Bella was thinking hard. She knew that today she would see things that she had never seen before, today she would be faced with the depth of The Jokers violence. She would not be able to say that she was kept from that life. It would be right in front of her and she was facing the dilemma on if it would bother her or not. She had been seeing death all her life with her visions, sometimes they brought her the most terrible things, but she had never seen death in front of her. She had never stood by as someone brought violence onto someone else. She was snapped out of her thoughts by clothing hitting her in the face. "Here Baby put that on."

Bella glanced down at the dress that was thrown at her up into Harley's grinning face and just stared at her until the grin slid from her face, "What's the matter Baby? Are you feeling okay? Are you having another vision? I'll go get Puddin'!"

Bella shook her head. "No I'm okay?" She whispered.

Harley came over and grabbed her face. "Baby..." Harley looked so worried and a thought just hit Bella.

"I was thinking. That today I was going to hit with how violent you and Mr J can be. I didn't know if it would bother me. Death has never bothered me, I've seen hundreds of people die in my visions and I never did anything to stop them because I didn't want to and their death never affected me. But I've never seen violence done to someone, I've never even seen anyone hit anyone. Today I know that I'll see that. And you know I just figured out that it will not bother me a little bit. If you're willing to do something to horrible to an enemy what would you do to protect me? And that's all I want. To not be a freak and to be protected by those that take advantage. I'm not very aware of things around me, I'm not very aware of what's happening around me. I'm not very worldly. I need someone with a very different personality than mine to watch out for me. And where better to find that then here with you. You both have said I was yours and this is me saying that I'm putting you to it. My life is yours my heart is in your hands."

Harley grinned maniacally. "Baby you don't know the kind of violence we would rain down on anyone if you were hurt or taken from us." She reached out and pulled Bella to her and slammed their mouths together. Bella moaned in pleasure and opened her mouth immediately for Harley's exploring tongue. Harley pulled away and said, "Now you better get dressed. We don't want to make Puddin' wait." She gave Bella a smack on her ass then walked out of the room.

Bella giggled and absentmindedly got dressed in the slinkiest dress she had ever seen. She hunted for her shoes and tousled her hair and hoped she looked presentable. Out in the hall Harley grabbed her hand and led her down to where they had entered, what Bella now realized was an apartment, last night. When they entered the club Bella let go of Harley's hand and skipped over to the both that The Joker always sat in and sat down on the chair. Harley giggled and followed to sit on the arm of the chair, and The Joker payed them no attention other than to have his best man Frost go stand next to his girls. Down here it was all business and the first bit of business he needed to take care of was the man that touched what was his last night. One of his own men thought so carelessly to touch what was his. It was unacceptable and The Joker would make him pay! A smirk stretched across his face when the thoughts of what he would do to that man, what his Harley would do to him, what they could get their Baby to do to him. It was going to be a good morning.

Bella just sat in her chair humming to herself, playing with a strand of her hair, letting her for once calm mind just drift. Instead of getting visions of the people around her she was just getting small ones of herself, nothing too big or important. Just small things that she could entertain herself with looking at. However, she was drawn out of her mind when she heard a lot of noise. She looked up to see a bunch of men lined up and Mr J pacing in front of them.

Not sure of what was going on she looked up at Harley but she just whispered, "He always reminds me of a cat when he paces like that. Like a tiger or something."

Bella giggled, drawing attention to herself. Most of the men looking confused to see her up there, some averting their eyes in respect already knowing that she was the Boss' and one man in particular paled to see her sitting up there. Bella payed no attention to that, she just continued to giggle with Harley. "Watch this." She whispered. Bella turned her attention to the men in front of Mr J and wiggled her fingers at them. It looked like a small natural breeze rustled their clothing so they payed no mind to it, but Harley and The Joker knew exactly what caused it.

"Baby, that's so cool!" Harley whispered excitedly. "What else can you do?"

Bella used her powers to gently nudge one of the men forward and tripped another one, then she turned her attention to Harley.

Before The Joker's henchmen could start blaming the people around them and before a fight could break out loud laughter and giggles caused all of them to look back towards the girls. It looked like Bella and Harley were trapped in a whirlwind, hair and clothes loosely flying around them. Then it suddenly stopped and Harley doubled over. "What is that!" She screeched. The Joker went to go over towards them, not knowing what was happening. "Stop it! Baby, you're tickling me!" Harley was laughing so hard that hardly any noise came out and Bella was giggling insanely.

Suddenly Bella got a gleam in her eyes and Harley stopped laughing. The Joker was about to turn around and when he noticed what made Harley stop laughing. She was leaning back on the chair, pressing as hard as she could to the arm of the chair. She suddenly arched and started moaning. The Joker realized that Bella was using her powers on Harley in a very different way than tickling. A lecherous smirk crossed his face until he heard the shifting behind him. He turned around with a glare that made all the men pale dramatically and look away from the girls. He stomped over to the girls and grabbed them both by the hair. "Harls, Baby I don't care if you want to play, but if you ever take pleasure from each other in front of anyone but me again then you'll be in very big trouble got it?"

Harley grinned, "Yes Puddin'."

Bella giggled. "Yes Mr J."

With a growl he pulled their hair tightly for a moment while his message sank in then walked back over to his men. "That over there is my new girl, Bella. If I see any of you touch her you'll be dead before you can even think to defend yourself. No one touches what's mine and I don't forgive those who do. As you can see she's got abilities so don't think you can threaten her, she will use them and then you'll suffer for the rest of what I deem the rest of your life." He let his message sink in carefully observing all the men. They all seemed rightfully frightened and respectful, as they should be! However, just one seemed nervous. Got him! He was going to destroy that man, make him regret ever being born, he would beg for death and welcome it when it finally came. "What you men don't know is there is one among you who have already broken this rule, already touched what is mine, tried to steal what is mine." His voices got lower and slower with each word, letting them wash across his men. The guilty one trying not to bring attention to himself, and maybe if he didn't work for the Joker it would have worked. Unfortunately, for him, he worked for The Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime and there was no hope for him. The men shifted trying to figure out which one of them would dare betray their boss. If they weren't loyal out of at least fear than they deserved to die, they would know what happened to people who crossed The Joker, if they were stupid enough to cross him that was on them.

The Joker paced in front of his men letting the tension build up, letting the guilty one get more and more nervous, more and more scared. Finally he tired of his own game before he stopped before the guilty person and stared at him. Watching the sweat pour down the man's face, watching him pale even more than he was, getting satisfaction out of the fear that he could instill with a stare.

The man, Jerry, was trying frantically to think of ways to get out of their alive. He looked back at the girls, The Joker couldn't believe that fucking dumb cunt behind him, over Jerry himself! He had been working for The Joker for years, always loyal, and just because some dumb cunt came and spread her legs for the boss and cried to him that he was going to die! That wasn't going to happen! She didn't even complain, didn't tell him to stop, she wanted it!

"Boys, behold the face of a traitor!" The Joker shouted before he backhanded Jerry.

Jerry fell to the ground. "Mr Joker I've been loyal to you for years! I would never betray you, never have, even when picked up by the police! Whatever she told you isn't true! She must be lying!"

Frost, up by the girls shook his head at the stupidity of the man. The man obviously wanted to die and to die fast. The slap had caught Bella's attention so she tuned in to listen. What the man said confused her, was he talking about her? If so why was she a liar? She leaned over Harley to tug on Frost's arm. "What is he talking about? What's going on?"

Frost looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "He's being punished for last night at the club. This is the last time you'll probably see him alive!"

Bella's eyebrows raised. "What for?"

Frost was now confused. "He touched you inappropriately."

Bella was even more confused. "I don't understand. All he was doing was checking me for weapons, that's what he told me." She was trying to whisper but her voice carried anyway.

"Mr Joker, she? Whatever she said wasn't true! All I did was check for weapons. She looked suspicious and I didn't want no trouble for you Mr Joker." Jerry was desperately trying to live.

Harley turned and looked at her Baby. "Baby, he wasn't checking for weapons, you said so yourself there was no way you could hide weapons in what you were wearing. What he did was touch you like Mr J and I touch you. Did you like it? Did you want it? Do you want him?"

Bella got tears in her eyes as she frantically shook her head. "No! No I don't want anyone but you and Mr J to touch me, I don't want him, I didn't like him touching me. I didn't like it at all! He made me cry!"

The Joker turned and looked at his girls. "Baby that's why he deserves to be punished no one gets your tears except me!"

"You're going to believe a stupid cunt over me! Someone who has worked for you for years! She just came in and spread her legs and all of the sudden whatever she says goes!" Jerry shouted.

The Joker turned around slowly, death in his eyes. "That's my Baby you're talking about." He leaned down and grabbed Jerry by his hair and started dragging him to the back room. Ignoring the shouting, the insults, and finally the pleading. With almost inhuman strength he threw the man into the room, winding him. Before he could recover The Joker had him chained up. "Don't worry, I'm only going to hurt you really really badly, then you will be begging me for death. And when I finally give in you will welcome it with a smile, knowing your pain will end."

* * *

 **So here's the end of chapter two! I hope you like it! I have a few questions that I want your opinion on. I was thinking about expanding Bella's psychic powers. I was thinking about having her powers expand until she can see the past and present and future. That she can pick up the psychic imprints that people leave behind and use that to track people and see what they are doing? What do you guys think of that?**

 **Also I really need some suggestions for nicknames for Bella to call The Joker and Harley. They both are going to call her Baby, that's their name for her but I don't have a name for her to call them... I'm also thinking of doing one or two more chapters before I get into the suicide squad movie, and I'm so excited to start on that!**

 **Plans that I have for next chapter include a phone call and possibly a visit from Charlie and Bella running into some trouble of the bat kind**

 **Love you guys, and thank you so much for reading, you guys have made me so happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who care to read these, I want to apologize for the very long wait. My grandmother had been struggling with heart failure for quite sometime when she finally passed away a few weeks ago. We were very close I was the only one taking care of her, I lived with this woman for almost five years. She was struggling with bad dementia as well during this time and to see this woman progress each year was horrible. It was so hard to see the woman that just a year ago always wanting to go out and do something now never want to leave the house. Listening to her say that she was just ready to go. The little moments I would get with the woman I knew and loved were very precious to me, she was a horrible flirt and when she would tease her doctors or male nurses I would laugh so hard but also cry. That was the woman I wanted to remember. Not this shell of a woman who was more often times mean than she was loving. But as she got nearer to the end she was more affectionate than I had seen in years and this gave me hope. It was a shock to me that this woman died. Waking up to that message was one of the worst things. She was getting better! She was getting stronger!**

 **Well I just wasn't too motivated to write anything and I hope that this chapter is okay. I know it isn't very long but I struggled with this one. I really just wanted to get you guys something to read and to let you know I hadn't abandoned this story. I'm already working on the next chapter.**

 **So read on and let me know your thoughts please...**

Bella giggled as she skipped out of Mr J's club, the sound of screams in her ears. She got bored waiting for Mr J to be done so she decided to go out and explore the city some more, Harley getting permission from The Joker for her and going to join in on the torture herself, no one made her Baby cry and got away with it. The Joker gave permission only if she took Frost with her and did not leave him anywhere. Bella didn't see anything wrong with that so she happily agreed. She went upstairs to quickly change into something more presentable and skipped back down to find Frost.

As she skipped out of the building she looked behind at frost and asked, "Where should we go first Frosty?"

Frost sighed but otherwise ignored the nickname. "Well we should go and get the rest of your things from wherever you're staying since you won't be going back. Then we can go wherever your heart desires."

Bella gave a dreamy grin at the man. "Yeah, I guess I don't need the hotel room anymore."

Frost shook his head and gave a small hidden smile. The girl was so unlike any other he had met and she seemed to be good for his boss, she was a little weird and different but compared to the people that he was usually around she was a nice breath of fresh air. A limo pulled around to the front of the club and Frost opened the rear door. "Miss, you'll be riding in this today. Boss's orders."

Bella just grinned and skipped over to the door. "Mr J sure knows how to treat me right! I've never been in a limo before!" She slid in then leaned back out. "Are you gonna sit back here with me, Frosty?"

Frost sighed. "Yes, I'll be in the back with you."

Bella gave a dreamy smiled and said, "All right get in so I can pick up the rest of my stuff."

The ride to Bella's motel wasn't very long and it was spent with Bella staring out the window humming. Her visions were being rather quiet today and she didn't know if she liked it or not. She liked being able to see what was going to happen. She liked being in her own world, oftentimes it was way better than what was in front of her. "I want to see." She muttered quietly. Frost looked over at the girl in confusion but didn't say anything, it wasn't his place to say or judge. She wasn't talking to him anyway.

Bella closed her eyes tight and tried to see something, thinking that she just needed a little jump start. Images of her walking into her motel, the woman behind the counter staring at Frost and walking into a door in her haste to help him popped into her head. It sent her spiraling into giggles and improved her mood drastically.

Pulling up outside of the motel Frost made her wait to get out until he checked to see if it was safe. Deeming it safe for the girl he escorted her inside the building, having a subtle sneer for his surroundings. Good thing the Boss was too busy to get her stuff, he'd probably blow the place up just because his girl was staying there.

Walking inside wasn't really any better, it was dingy and kind of dirty, not anywhere he'd want any female he knew staying. "Is this where you've really been staying?"

Bella nodded absently. "Yeah, not that I've been here too long." Bella smiled at the exact moment the lady behind the counter noticed them, or rather Frost. She pulled her shirt lower and flipped her hair and started walking out of the enclosure behind the counter... right into a door! Bella couldn't keep her giggles to herself, especially when she looked at the man beside her and seen his sneer across his face for the world to see. "Oh wow even better in person!" and another wave of giggles came out of her.

The woman on the other hand flushed bright red in embarrassment and anger. "Well at least I didn't trip on my own feet, right Miss Swan?" trying to make Bella embarrassed.

"Well I have also never run into a door so I'm not sure which one would hurt more." Bella just smiled. "Anyway I'm here to get my things and check out."

"Whatever, you also have a message on your phone in the room so be sure to check that before you leave, I don't want to have to go up there and clear it myself." Bella just skipped her way down to her room, eager to get packed and back to her day out.

When they got to her room Bella went over to check her messages and Frost sighed and took the initiative to start packing for the girl. Bella walked over to the phone and hit the button to hear the message. _Bella, you never called me today so if you could just call me back so I know you're okay. Love you dad._ She sighed as she sat on the bed, she forgot about her dad! When was the last time she called him? He was going to be so worried. Another message came on, _Bella, you still haven't called me and I'm starting to get really worried. If I don't hear back from you by tomorrow I'm driving down there and finding you myself!_ Bella quickly picked up the phone and dialed her dad's number. It rang twice before it was picked up. "Bells!"

Bella sighed. "Hey dad. I'm sorry I didn't call you, I kinda got caught up in something."

Bella heard him sigh in relief, "Are you okay?"

She nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah, I've been getting along just fine. This is the place I need to be."

"I'm glad that you seem happier." Charlie proceeded to tell her what was happening in his life right now, including a new lady friend of his, which Bella was very excited to hear about.

All was going well until Frost opened the last drawer of Bella's. "I can't pack your undergarments for you." Frost said to her with an embarrassed look on his face.

Bella laughed. "I never told you to pack any of my things let alone my panties!"

Charlie cleared his throat. "Um, is that a man in there with you? Do you have someone for me to talk too?"

Bella covered the speaker and giggled, "Frosty, my dad thinks we're together! Frosty and Bella sitting in a tree!"

Frost covered her mouth before she could continue. "You keep on saying stuff like that, it'll get back to the boss and he'll kill me."

"Bella! What kind of people are you with! Kill, boss? Are you involved with the mob there? Are you in trouble?" Charlie sounded more and more panicked.

Bella sighed. "No I'm not involved with the mob, I'm not in trouble either. Frosty was just kidding about his boss. I've met someone and I think he could really be good for me, but it's not something I want to talk about right now, dad. It's new and I'm not sure how to talk about it, but I'm fine." For once Bella's voice sounded completely serious, knowing that she needed to reassure her father before he ended up down in Gotham, probably getting himself killed. What a depressing thought for her.

They chatted for a bit longer before Bella promised to call him in a week or so and letting him know that she wouldn't be staying in the motel any longer.

Getting all of Bella's stuff in the car wasn't hard to do, pulling Bella out of her own head on the other hand was very difficult. "Let's go somewhere busy." Bella said very softly in answer to Frost repeatedly asking her what she wanted to do. "I want to walk."

Frost stared at his boss' girl, she had a little smile on her face, that was kind of creepy, as she sat and pet the door of the car. Every once in awhile she would giggle and when he leaned forward to get her attention she looked at him with her big eyes, glazed over and kind of milky and just stared at him. He sat back and tried to avoid her gaze. "I'm quite sorry."

Frost frowned. "For what?" but no answer was given to him.

Getting out of the car Bella decided she just wanted to walk around. "I just want to get a feel for the city." Bella glided down the sidewalk staring almost unseeingly at all the sites and people around her. Images flying through her mind at an almost incomprehensible speed. Something was going on with her visions, they were changing and she wasn't sure if she liked it. She just wanted to walk around and try to get them back under some balance of control. The more she tried to slow the visions the more she got more confused and panicked. Her breathing started to speed and she started to tug on her hair in frustration.

"Miss Bella?" Frost was getting more and more concerned with his charge. She looked like she was on the break of a panic attack, and the fact that she just kept walking and walking with no sense of where she was going.

"It won't stop!" She whispered as she crouched down on the ground. Bella started rocking back and forth. "Stop please!"

Frost didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to help her, he didn't even know what was going on. "Come here, let's get you back home." He lifted her back up and tried to ignore the flinch she gave.

"It hurts." She whimpered.

It was all too much, to many images in her mind, the touch of Frost made it worse. Her head was killing her, she felt so sick. Something was wrong and she didn't know what it was or how to stop it. "Just relax. I'll get you to the car soon and then I'll get you home as fast as I can."

Suddenly a crystal clear image came to Bella's mind. Frost getting shot and Bella being shoved into a van. "Frost wait!"

Frost turned to look at the girl in surprise. "What is it?"

Bella squeezed her eyes shut then opened them up wide, "Something..." She was trying to get the words out but the pain was so intense that she felt like she was going to pass out. "Frost, you need.." Then there was no time, a shot rang out and Bella flung Frost away from her as fast as she could. The screams were overwhelming and Frost's grunt of pain told Bella that she didn't get him out of the way as she thought. However, before she could check on him she was thrown into a vehicle, smashing her head and passing out right away.

When she came too, Bella was chained to a chair in the middle of a warehouse, the pain in her head was still there making everything slightly blurry. She rapidly blinked to clear the blurriness away and looked around. It looked like she was alone for now, so she took the opportunity to try and escape. Squeezing her eyes together she concentrated on the chains, trying to break them or at least loosen them enough for her to slip out. A sharp pain in her head made her gasp out and brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't use her powers! "No, no, no, no!" Her breathing sped up, the only thing that she was good, at the only thing that could save her and she couldn't even use it. "Please, please! Of all the days!" Whatever was messing with her visions must have been messing with her telekinesis as well.

There was laughter from behind her. "Try all you want, little girl. You'll never get out of here."

"Just watch me Bitch!" Bella spat out trying once more to loosen the chains, as well as wiggling around.

The man came around to stand in front of Bella. "What a stubborn little thing you are." he grinned at her.

Bella didn't recognize the man at all. He was of average height, average build, looks all in all he was completely average. Someone she would never look twice at. "Why am I here?"

"You know why you're here." is what he answered. "You're going to make me a very rich man and we're going to play a game while you do it."

"What?" Bella asked shocked.

"I seen you today. In your limo, walking around with one body guard. That was stupid of you, no one to protect you from people like me. I left that man for dead, is he important to you? He's probably dead by now. Does that make you sad? Are you going to cry?"

Tears formed in Bella's eyes. "Jackass!" She yelled and spat in his face.

The man reared back in shock. "Cunt!" He yelled as he slapped her across the face. The blow was hard enough to daze Bella. The man walked behind Bella and grabbed some duct tape from a table he had set up and tapped her mouth shut. "Now all you have to do is sit tight for right now. I'm just gonna see where we are at with the coverage of your kidnapping and then we can go from there."

As his footsteps faded away Bella allowed her tears to spill over. Frost was probably dead because of her, lying dead with no one to help him. If only she had warned him sooner, she seen it! She could have said something, she could have pushed him away harder! There was so many things she could have done differently. Then there was Mr J and Harley! She probably disappointed them so much with her weakness, and she would probably never see them again! Bella dropped her head and cried quietly.

* * *

Frost stumbled into the Boss' club, spotting the Boss and Miss Harley seated in one of the booths looking something over. "Boss!" Frost gasped out before he collapsed to the ground.

"Puddin'! Baby's not with him!" Harley screamed out rushing over to the man. "Where is she! What happened?" She shook him hoping for an answer. "Puddin'!" She screamed again.

The Joker rushed over and pushed Harley out of the way shouting for doctors. Seeing the blood coming from Frost's stomach. "You will not die! If you die before I find out what happened to Baby and if I find out you abandoned her to help yourself, I will kill you. I will keep you chained up for weeks, and I will torture you until you no longer have the will to even breathe!" Frost was a good right hand man so he better not have anything to do with what happened. Hell would rain down on whoever had his Baby!

* * *

Back in the warehouse Bella was rudely awoken by another slap to the face. "Wake up Bitch!" Bella blinked her eyes opened and slowly focused on the man in front of her. He was grinning and had a camera in his hand. "Well Baby, you're famous! Every news outlet in Gotham is playing your story. But no details have been released on you." Bella wanted to throw up when the word Baby came out of his mouth. He was not allowed to call her that! Only her lovers were allowed! "Come on Baby look at the camera and give me a smile!" A flash went off blinding Bella. "That's the money shot! This should get things rolling, but don't worry, the show is just beginning."

Once again Bella was left alone. She closed her eyes and tried focusing again, and instead of moving anything something else happened. A flash of the man that kidnapped her, it was earlier in the day and he was watching her and Frost following them around then another of him in a room with a T.V. and a computer. Bella opened her eyes and blinked in shock. That wasn't what she was used too. Whatever she would think more on it later, right now she needed to focus on getting out of there.

The Joker walked into the room that Frost was in. He had just barely pulled through, but he was alive. Now the Joker needed to determine if he would stay that way. He seen that Frost was conscious, barely but he was awake. "What happened?" He growled out.

Frost gave a hard blink. "I'm not entirely sure. Miss Bella was acting real strange after we started walking around Gotham. She wanted to explore but she kept muttering about not stopping and she was panicking pretty badly. I got her to start back towards the car when she stopped and looked at me. She was trying to warn me about something but she couldn't get it out. She was acting like she was hurt pretty badly and whatever was wrong was messing her up big time. I think she was trying to warn me about what happened. If she hadn't pushed me when she did, I would be dead. Next thing I know I'm lying on the ground bleeding and Miss Bella was tossed into a van. I followed for as long as I could and got a plate down. When I lost the van I knew I had to come straight back. Whatever you need I will help. Miss Bella saved my life. Let me help return the favor."

The Joker stared down at him with narrow eyes, before deciding that Frost did what he could do. He got back to him to warn right away. And while he would be punished when all this was over he would definitely live.

"Puddin'!" Harley yelled out from the room away. "Baby..." She trailed off.

The Joker ran to where Harley was frozen in front of the television. Their Baby's face was plastered across the screen. "While we don't know who she is the Gotham City Police are out searching for this woman. They think it has something to do with the shooting that happened today. We are told that the kidnapper released this picture to us himself with the caption, The Game has just begun. Whoever this woman is I know that we all pray for a fast recovery of her."

The Joker shook in rage. The picture of Bella was something he never wanted to happen. Her mouth was taped shut, one side of her face looked swollen and bruised and he could see the tears in her eyes. "I'm coming for you Baby." The Joker promised with a low growl.

On the other side of Gotham a man known as Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, was watching the news with narrowed eyes. It would only take so long before the men on the police force gave up and the trail would go cold. This man was taunting everyone and Bruce would not stand to see that young woman die. He would not read about her death in the papers. He quickly got up from his desk and went to go research and prepare. The criminal wouldn't know what his him.

Bella had no idea how long she had been chained up in the warehouse. All she knew is none of her powers were working right. Her visions were going wrong, she couldn't even get her telekinesis to work. She might as well had been normal. The footsteps that were becoming a notable part of her life sounded once again. "It's been a few days. I think the next step is ready, how about you? Are you ready for your loved ones to see you again?" Bella knew that whatever happened next was not going to be good for her but maybe the man had to unchain her for it maybe she could surprise him. He knelt down in front of Bella and chuckled at the look in her eyes. "Don't get too excited Sweet Cheeks! I don't even have to unchain you for this next part. It's going to be so fun. Everyone is going to be so shocked!" He chuckled at something and walked behind Bella to collect the things he needed for the next part of the game.

Bella was trying not to panic whatever he was setting up was getting this man excited. She heard rattling on her chains and looked down to see something being attached to them. "I'm going to set up a little show for everyone. After this no one will stop looking for you, they won't be able to stop."

He walked around in front of Bella to set up a tripod and a camera. "Once I turn this on everyone will be in on our game." The man pulled up a hood to hide his face and only his mouth was visible.

Bella had never been so scared in her life, she didn't know what was going to happen next, she was essentially blind. This man didn't even know who she was, he thought she was some rich socialite with a family that would be desperate to get her back, willing to pay anything. She wasn't and when the man finally figured it out Bella would be dead. She didn't want to die yet, she had finally found people worth living for. People that made her feel whole and worth something, people that fit perfectly with her, she didn't want to die. The man finished setting everything up and stood in front of her. "Are you ready to start?" He asked as he pushed a button on the remote. Bella saw a light on the camera turn on and knew that time was running out for her.

Bella gasped in pain as he ripped the tape off her face. "Please, you don't know what you're doing. I'm no one."

"You can't sweet talk me out of this one." He turned to face the camera. "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for tuning into our little game. You guys are in for quite a show. The fun is just about to start. If you want this girl to live then someone better get this all over the news."

He turned back to Bella and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I wonder, will you live?" he walked back to the table and said loudly. "Get ready everyone, we're starting."

He pushed a button and the worst pain Bella had ever felt was running through her body. She screamed long and hard as each shock wave rolled through her. She was being electrocuted. The pain was white hot, she felt like she was burning from the inside hot. She was screaming so badly that noise was hardly even coming out. Then just as sudden as it started it stopped. Bella slumped in her chair and gasped for air. "Please! I'm no one! I'm no one! I have no family here! I don't have money! I was just with a friend today! Please don't, stop!" Bella begged and pleaded. She would have said anything for him not to do it again.

"Not what I want to hear. Screams are so much better!" And he pushed the button again.

The Joker stared at the television in seething anger while Harley cried in the background. Someone was torturing his Baby! Someone was making her scream. That person will die a thousand deaths before The Joker would end him permanently. The Joker spun around and smacked Harley. "Pull yourself together! I don't need you falling apart on me. We will find her and hell will rain down on them!"

Harley blinked at him before wiping her eyes in determination. "Puddin' hell won't be painful enough to describe what's coming to him!"

"That's my girl, now let's find our Baby." The Joker spun around and ordered. "I want to see this at all times. No matter where I go I will not lose this video. It's live I will know what's happening to her at all times!" Then he strode down where he kept all his weapons and other things yelling out orders the whole time. He would find his Baby and soon.

Batman growled as he searched for the young woman. She was now being tortured and everyone could watch it live! She had no one to look for her, no one to care that she was missing. He would put in his all where others were slacking.

Back to Bella, she was on the verge of consciousness, everything was tingling and on fire. It felt like her whole body was burnt. However, she could also feel power building inside of her, trying to get out. On the next wave of electrocution it suddenly burst from her. She screamed and things around her went flying. The man with her was slammed into the wall and he slid down with a grunt. "Look at this! Seems like I have a very special girl with me! I wonder will anyone come for you, now that they know you're a freak?"

"I'm not a freak!" She yelled out hoarsely feeling quite winded but giddy at the same time. The power she felt was giving her confidence, no longer did she feel quite as helpless. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the man again and sent him flying through the air again. He slammed into the wall even harder this time.

"Don't test me Bitch!" He spat out. He quickly got up and turned the electrocution back on.

The pain was indescribable, there was nothing that could compare. Bella didn't think was could last much longer. She couldn't concentrate on the chains with all this pain in her body. Clenching her hands as hard as she could another strange thing happened to her. A flash of Mr J and Harley went through her mind. A picture of them clear as day. Riding in the back of what looked like a van. "Be ready." Mr J murmured. Harley nodded. _Find me, hurry,_ Bella shouted in her mind. Mr J jerked like he heard her. "Baby?" _Please! I can't last..._ His eyes went wide. Bella was communicating with him. "Baby, keep talking to me. Baby? Baby!"

The vision faded from Bella's mind along with the power from her body. She didn't know what just happened but she talked to Mr J. Bella lifted her head up as high as she could and looked directly into the camera. "Find me."

 **Once again I apologize with making you wait, it's just been hard. Please drop a review tell me if you liked it what you didn't like and what you would like to see...**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE! Hello to all! So sorry I'm always taking so long with these updates but I'm really hoping that I can get on a regular uploading schedule soon! I really hope I can but never fear I absolutely do NOT want to give up on this story so it will never be abandoned. **

**I also apologize that this chapter is so much shorter. I try to write really long chapters for you but I really wanted to just get this up and posted so you don't think I've given up on this story and I also wanted to get you opinion on something.**

 **Do you guys want one more chapter before I go to the events of the movie or do you want me to do a time skip and get on with the movie? Also a few of you were wondering if I'm going to bring the Cullen's in and I have plans to bring them in later so be prepared for that ;) and I also noticed that some of you were wondering if Charlie would come looking for Bella, the kidnapper has only sent his livestream to the Gotham media and since Gotham in canonically so crime ridden I don't think they would broadcast to the country. Also please give suggestions on what you think I should do with Charlie? Do you want him to still be in Bella's life even though she will be living a life of crime now or at least living with the crime? If you guys want me to do the time skip I can still work in their relationship if that's what you want.**

* * *

"Find me." It echoed across almost every T.V. screen in Gotham, all watching this girl get tortured, some wishing that they could help others not caring at all. The Joker watched as his Baby looked directly at him and said those words, knowing that they were just for him, he knew that she was with him, that she knew he was on his way. He would stop at nothing until his Baby was back in his arms and then he would let no one take her from his. No one would dare to touch what he owned, he would rain hell down on Gotham. "I'm coming Baby." He growled out, hoping that she would hear him, even though he could see that she had fallen unconscious. "How long?" He growled at the drivers.

"About ten minutes."

"Soon Baby, soon..."

Batman looked at the display as the woman whispered those words and made a promise that she would get out of there alive, no matter what it took, she would survive and be alright. "ETA is fifteen minutes." a voice rang out of his speakers. Batman tightened his hands on the wheels and steeled himself for a fight.

Bella blinked slowly back to consciousness feeling battered and bruised and just horrible. But she couldn't help but smirk with the knowledge that Mr J was on the way and he wouldn't stop until there was nothing left of this place. A hand tangled in her hair and yanked her head back. "What are you smiling at bitch?" The man yelled in her face.

"I was just thinking about the pain that you're going to be in soon." She smiled dazed, her eyes unfocused not really seeing what was in front of her.

The man snorted. "What do you think anyone is going to find you? It looks to me like no one cares that you're missing. No calls to me or the news doesn't look like there's any police activity going on. Even all the people watching this don't give a shit about you!"

Bella just let the spiteful words wash over her, she knew the truth. She could see the truth her Joker would never allow her to stay here like this, neither would Harley. She just had to hold on until they got here and then this man would be dead. "Fuck off!" She said and spat in the man's face.

"Bitch!" he let go of her hair and walked back to his controls and lit her up again. The screams the bitch let out were music to his ears. When he first started this, he was hoping to make some great cash out of this and hopefully be able to finally join the Joker as a partner. Now that he knew that he wasn't getting any money out of this he was just having a grand time frying the freak. Hopefully this stunt could get him closer to the Clown Prince and he could prove that he was someone worth having around.

As Bella was screaming she somehow connected with her Mr J again. The Joker's head was filled with screams, Baby's screams. "Faster!" He yelled out.

"Mr J?" Harley asked as she seen her Puddin' get even more pissed off.

"Baby is in my head. I can hear her screamin'! No one is allowed to hurt our Baby!" The Joker growled out.

Harley's hands tightened on her bat. "You heard my Puddin', faster!" she shouted.

The vehicle sped up even more and the driver said, "Three minutes."

"Get ready boys!" The Joker said with a chilling smirk.

The vehicle screeched out in front on an abandoned warehouse and immediately everyone jumped out and headed towards the doors. The Joker gave a signal and his men blew the doors apart.

The electrocution suddenly stopped as the doors of the building were blown apart and Bella hanging limply in her chair turned to look and could just make out her lovers. The relief she felt flow through her body brought tears to her eyes. There they were, ready to bring her back to them.

The Joker strolled into the building eyes immediately zooming in on his Baby. There she was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Tied up in the chair like some sort of animal. He let loose a growl and focused on the man who took her. He was staring at the Joker with a smirk on his face. "Look at this ladies and gentleman, the Clown Prince himself! Now you're all in for a real treat!"

At his words the Joker was reminded that this was being filmed. A truly terrifying smirk crawled across his face as he walked to where the camera was and got in the lens. "Well, well, well look and see what all these people are watching! Look at all of you glued to your screens staring as torture is happening right before your eyes! You call me the monster but look at all of you!" He let loose a cackle before he stepped back from the camera. "I work in private." He said before shooting the camera.

All across Gotham people were staring at their screens, wondering if they could have done more to help that poor girl, the Joker's words ringing uncomfortably in their minds before they tried to shrug it off and go about their days. Batman watched the newest development and tightened his hands on the wheel in rage and stepped on the gas. "ETA is five minutes." He would not allow the Joker to torture this poor woman any more than she had already been.

The Joker looked away from the broken camera to where the man was standing. "And you over there. Cocky aren't we? Taking what doesn't belong to you."

The man shifted. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"You made a big mistake today! She is mine!" He growled out before shooting at the man, getting him in the shoulder.

He went down with a scream of pain. "I didn't know!"

Harley sauntered over to him and put her baseball bat on his wound and leaned on it, causing the man to scream out in even more pain. "You didn't ask either! Just took. And hurt our Baby. Mister the pain you're about to be in..." She trailed off and she lifted her bat and swung it down on his shoulder hard enough to crack something.

"I'm sorry! Please stop!" The man was screaming and crying.

"Look at that Puddin'! Look at him crying and begging. I don't think Baby ever cried and pleaded like this. What a wimp, can dole it out but can't take it."

The Joker prowled closer to the two and crouched down, grabbed one of his fingers before snapping it backwards. Another scream went up in the air. "We're just getting started." he promised with a dark smile.

Batman pulled up outside the warehouse and jumped out of his vehicle and swooped into the building worried about the screams he was hearing. Walking in he assessed the situation, seeing the girl tied to the chair still but she wasn't the source of the screams. The Joker and Harley were kneeling next to someone and that was the person that was screaming. "Look who's joined the party!"

"Batsy, batsy, batsy." Harley said.

"Come to be the knight in shining bat armor?" The Joker cackled out as he stood and faced his enemy.

"I won't let you hurt this girl anymore!"

The Joker spread his arms wide. "Does it look like I'm hurting her? In fact it looks like I've done the police's job and found the poor thing." He clicked his tongue. "Poor Baby torture is hard to take." He said lightly as he seethed on the inside of this unwelcome visit.

"Hasn't she been hurt enough!" Batman shouted at the deranged clown.

"I think you need to get your bat eyes checked. I'm pretty sure I'm not the one hurting her."

"Like you were going to let her go after this." Batman said as he walked over to the semi conscious girl and went to unchain her.

"Don't touch her." The Joker growled and prowled closer.

Batman prepared for an attack as he continued to try to unchain the girl. "When I get you unchained, run as fast as you can." Batman whispered.

"I said not to touch her!" The Joker now shouted as he reached for Batman to yank him away. He managed to get him away but Batman was prepared for this so he immediately started to fight back. "Harl, get her!" Joker shouted. Harley went to grab Bella but Batman quickly spun and managed to shoot something at her and trapped her against the wall. The Joker growled in annoyance at the stupid bat. He just wanted his Baby.

Bella struggled to come to full consciousness, struggled to lift her lids. Everything hurt so bad but she knew that she needed to wake up. Her Joker and her Harley were here, they had come for her! She needed to see them! Finally getting her eyes to open she had to blink a few times to get them to focus and then blink some more to take in the scene in front of her. Harley was somehow trapped against the wall and Mr J was fighting Batman! No he would hurt her Mr J and take him away! Him and Harley! _No, no, no._ "No, no, no, no!" She didn't realize she was talking out loud until she was screaming the words. At once everyone stopped, unable to move. Batman was frozen in his attack on the Joker, wondering what was happening. Surely the girls powers weren't that strong!

The Joker was pissed. Baby was scared and there was nothing he could do about it. Damn Batman coming in to ruin the day. Bella looked over at the Joker and Batman and, not realizing that she had stopped everyone yet, screamed in fear. Her scream sending out a shock wave through the building. Sending everyone flying back and breaking her chains. She was finally free! Bella collapsed onto the floor and sat there a moment breathing in heavily, before she started to crawl her way to the Joker.

She reached him just as everyone started to move around again. "Mr J..." She whispered.

The Joker grabbed her arm and closed his eyes in relief. "Let her go Joker!" A voice commanded.

Batman was still slumped against the wall hanging onto consciousness by a thread but still trying to help her. Bella got out of the Joker's hold and ignored his growl and crawled over to Batman. "You are a very brave man but Mr J is mine, Harley is mine! I just got them back and I don't want to be torn from them. Thank you for being concerned for me but he came for me, not to hurt me." As Bella was whispering to Batman Joker got up and got Harley up, and they made their way back over to Baby as Batman answered.

"You don't know what he's like. He'll hurt you the first chance he gets and throw you away when he doesn't need you anymore. Please. I don't want you to hurt." He pleaded.

Bella just smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, once again ignoring the growl above her, "You're so kind."

The Joker reached down a hand. "Baby." Bella took it and he hauled her up in his arms. "Time to go home." Bella just nodded and leaned against his chest and passed out.

The Joker looked down at Batman. "She's mine, no one hurts what's mine." He growled to the man before he passed out. "You there!" He yelled at one of the men that came with them. "Grab that scumbag if he's still alive and chain him up in the basement.!"

"Yes sir." The man walked over and checked on the man that kidnapped Bella. "He's alive. I'll get him to the basement for you, boss."

The Joker and Harley walked out and started to make their way home.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I once again apologize for the time this took and for the shortness. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and what you think of the questions I asked in the above AN. Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers! I am back and posting another chapter!**

 **There is a lot of same lines as there are in the movie in this chapter especially in the beginning because I'm finally moving into doing the movie now. So I wanted to get the introductions out of the way and the ball rolling so I just basically used the scene of Amanda Waller talking about the Squad as my opening scene. I would really like for you guys to let me know PLEASE if you want Charlie in this story at all. And PLEASE PLEASE can you start reviewing? I have no idea how many of you guys actually like this story or if you want it to go any particular way.**

 **Disclaimer NOT MINE! (Thought I should put this in especially since I'm using dialogue from the movie!)**

* * *

There was a woman and a man sitting at a table in a restaurant, the woman dropped a book on the table. "There are rumors Amanda that some of them have abilities." The man said.

"The rumors would be true. The problem with metahumans is the human part. We got lucky with Superman, he shared our values. But what's to say that the next Superman does. What would be stopping the next metahuman from destroying us all?" The woman, Amanda Waller, asked very casually.

"You're playing with fire." The man told her.

"I'm fighting fire with fire!"

"You're not going to pitch us that Task Force X again, are you?" The man asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes but this time you're going to listen." She opened the book to the first page, there was a picture and information about a man on there. "Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot. Assassin for hire, human arsenal, lethal from over 4,000 meters, and weapons expert. He's the most wanted hit man in the world. He was almost impossible to catch, but everyone has a weakness. And a weakness can be leveraged. His weakness was an eleven year old girl, his daughter. So we watched her and waited for opportunity to strike. And strike it did. So now we have the man that never misses."

"Where did you put him?" The man asked.

"Let's just say we put him in a hole and threw away the hole." The woman answered smugly.

The woman turned to the next page, showing a blonde woman and a brunette woman, with their information. "Harley Quinn and Baby. Before Harley ran off and joined the circus she was known as Dr. Harleen Quinzel. A psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. She was assigned to the clown himself. And while she thought she was curing him she was falling in love with him. Talk about a workplace romance gone wrong." Amanda chuckled. "The other is a powerful metahuman called Baby. Before she got pulled into crime, she was a simple girl known as Bella Swan. Never stepped a foot out of line took care of her mother, her father is a sheriff of a small town in Washington where she spent three years before she graduated and came to Gotham where she immediately met The Joker and Harley. Now Bella doesn't mess around with crime as much as the other two but she is just as crazy as they are. We think they keep her around for her abilities as she's not anything like them. Ignore the crazy and you would almost think she was a sweet naive little girl. Her abilities are beyond amazing. She is telekinetic and can project her thoughts into others minds. She has a small ability to see the future, it used to be bigger but she was tortured with electricity and it developed into psychometry. She can pick up any object or touch another person and discover things about them, history, pick up on their abilities, their future and she can even track people depending on how strong the connection is. Don't let her sweet personality deceive you, she can be just as ruthless as the other two. Together they all became the King and Queens of Gotham, and God help anyone who disrespected the Queens. They're more fearless them him. The Bat got the girls. He wanted to put Bella in a mental hospital but their both in the same hole as Deadshot."

She took a bite of her food and continued her monologue. "And then there's the Aussie, Digger Harkness. Or as the tabloids call him Captain Boomerang." Everyone rolled their eyes at that. He robbed every bank in Australasia at least once then he came to America for a fresh target set. He doesn't work well with others. But he tangled with a metahuman. And have you heard of the pyrokinetic homeboy?"

"How did you catch him?" The man asked incredulously.

"We didn't he surrendered. Chato Santana. El Diablo that's what they call him on the streets. This gangbanger thought he was king of the world until he lost his queen. Gets jumped in a prison riot and incinerates half of the yard, the security footage is incredible.

She turns to a new page. "Holy Jesus what the hell is that?" The man exclaims, looking at the creature pictured.

"His name is Waylon Jones. Evolution took a step backwards with this one. They call him Killer Croc. He looked like a monster, so they treated him like a monster so he became a monster.

"I saved the best for last. A witch."

"A witch?" The man said skeptically.

"I'm talking about a flying, spell casting, making shit disappear witch. A sorceress from another dimension. Another world. Archaeologist doctor June Moone. She wandered into the wrong cave and opened something she shouldn't have, releasing a metahuman more powerful that any we've encountered. The Enchantress. She inhabits Dr. Moone's body now."

"Where is this witch?"

"In my pocket." Amanda answered.

"Now how can you control her?"

"Some say the witch has a secret buried heart and whoever finds it can control the witch. So we searched the cave where she turned up and we found her heart." Amanda directed the attention to the case that she brought with her and disarmed it with her finger prints.

The man looked confused. "That thing is her heart?"

"She's vulnerable without it."

The man looked skeptical, "So you want to put our national security in the hands of witches, gangbangers and crocodiles. Oh and the Joker's girlfriends? These are villains Amanda. What makes you think you can control them?

"Because getting people to act against their own self-interests for the national security of the U.S. Is what I do for a living. You take the finest special forces officer this nation has ever produced. Colonel Rick Flag. I assigned him to watch Dr. Moone and just as I hoped it got personal. I have the witch's heart and Dr. Moone has his. Now he'll follow my orders as Holy Writ. In a world of flying men and monster's this is the only way to protect our county.

Bella found herself in a cage in the middle of the room swinging from a swing that she made from the sheets. She hasn't seen Harley or Mr J in a long time, so much time has passed since that she didn't even know what month it was. All she knew was these walls. The last time she saw Harley, guards were tearing them apart. Bella screaming for Harley. If she had to be away from The Joker she at least wanted to be with Harley, but they just ignored her and dragged Harley off to who knows where. Now Bella was locked in this room in this cage with nothing. There was nothing in the room because these people knew about her abilities there was no way for her to escape. So she distracted herself with anything available. She built a swing for herself everyday even though she wasn't supposed too. It gave her something to do and it caused the guards to come into her cell. Some human contact was always good.

Bella was currently in her swing, swinging merrily back and forth giggling away. She was cold, wearing only a shirt and panties, but knew better then to ask for anything. Despite being cold she was having a good time distracting herself by swinging.

The doors opened and a bunch of men came in. "Boss is on deck!" One of the men called.

That meant that the head guard Griggs was coming. He always wanted to see her. Always torturing her in different ways but she always welcomed interactions. "If she moves, fire her up!" Then he looked up at Bella. "You gonna come down from there or what? Look at you!" He smiled and licked his lips. "You know the rules, beautiful. You gotta keep off the bars."

Bella tilted her head to the side. "What these bars?"

"Yes those bars." Bella just giggled and kicked her legs. "You are in really bad shape upstairs, lady!"

Bella jumped off her swing and walked towards the bars. "Come in here and tell me that. I'm bored. Play with me! We can swing together." Bella said innocently.

"You put some of my guards in the hospital. No one is going to play with you!"

Bella frowned in confusion. "Well that's not my fault! They were touching me! All I wanted to do was play! No one is allowed to touch me! Not you, not them, no one!" Bella was yelling at this point, gripping the bars in anger.

"Hit her!"

The bars sent out a shock of electricity, shooting her backwards and knocking her out once her head hit the floor. "That's a whole lot of crazy in a pretty little package." Griggs said.

The next time someone came to visit Bella she was back in her swing, giggling and trying to distract herself. The door opened and in walked Griggs and two people she hadn't seen before. A tall handsome man and a dark, slightly scary looking woman. Bella kicked her feet and looked at them with her head tilted to the side, hair cascading long down her body. "I've never seen you before." She said.

"Alright sweetness get off the bars what did I tell you." Griggs ordered.

Bella just kept swinging. "Why should I?"

Flag in the background shifted and muttered to Waller, "Should she even be here?" He looked uncomfortable at her situation. Hardly dressed, no access to anything just a cage in the middle of a room. He read her file, he knew what she had done and what she was capable of doing but she wasn't involved with a lot of crime. She had never even killed anyone and here was was being treated like a rat getting sent out to probably die, for loving the wrong people. Waller just gave him a look.

"Let her out." He ordered.

Griggs looked back at him. "Do you even know what she can do?"

Flag crossed his arms. "That's what I'm here to find out."

Griggs shifted uncomfortably. Bella looked at them in curiosity. Was she getting out? She didn't think so. The man she hadn't met before said he wanted to see what she could do. So maybe they needed her for something. She would do it if they let her be with Harley and Mr J. She missed them so much, she would do anything to be with them again.

Bella jumped off her swing and went to go wait by the doors of her cage. "What do you want?" She asked softly.

"I want to see what you can do." Flag answered curtly reminding himself that this girl was a criminal.

Griggs shifted. "If she kills me, I want you to kill her." Griggs ordered one of the guards. "Kill her then go clear my browser history." Bella almost rolled her eyes, she had never killed anyone and she certainly wasn't going to start with Griggs of all people. However, a little revenge for all the torture and touching wouldn't be amiss.

He opened the door and Bella immediately sprung into action. She had Griggs pinned to the floor with her hands around his throat in a matter of seconds. Guards shouted but the two people stopped them from coming in, that's when Bella knew for sure that they needed her for something. She started squeezing his throat. "Don't do this." He gasped out. Bella just giggled. "Remember who let you keep the swing? That was me." Bella just squeezed tighter remembering all that he had done to her. Laughing and crying at the same time, watching his face turn redder and redder.

Flag watched the scene in front of him in discomfort. Watching this girl choking a man, he should want to pull her off but he knew that Griggs deserved it. He could see the pain she was in.

"That's right. Do it! Why should you let him live? Why would we let you out and not restrain you right away!" Waller called out from beside him. Flag looked at her like she was crazy. What the hell was wrong with that lady? Did she want to make killers?

Bella looked over at the lady calling out encouragements to her. Telling her to kill this man. Wanting to make a killer out of her. Why? Was this what they wanted from her? She wasn't a killer! Bella shook her head and looked back down at Griggs, who was now turning purple. She looked back over at the woman. "Shut up!" She yelled and sent her flying. Flag looked in surprise as Waller went flying and back to the girl who did it. HE couldn't help the little smirk that crossed his face.

Bella finally let go of Griggs throat and punched him across the face. "That's for touching me! I told you no one touches me except my Mr J and Harley!" She punched him again. "Don't touch me!"

Griggs managed to get an arm free and he knocked her out. "Get her strapped in the chair!" He shouted before turning to look at Waller and Flag. "Hope that was enough for you?"

Waller was dusting herself off. "Yes it seems the rumors of her abilities are true."

Flag just stared at Griggs hard, making the man shift uncomfortably. "Yes well take her away. Be careful. You can't trust what she says. Crazy in the head."

Flag shook his head in disgust at the man, wishing that Bella had actually killed him. "Come on Flag we have others to see." Flag shook his head and followed her out of the room.

When Bella came too she was strapped in a chair and was being wheeled outside. She seen there was a lot of military personnel around. Most of them were scurrying back and forth but some of them were surrounding something. Then Bella heard something she hadn't heard in what felt like forever. "I'm known to be quite vexing, I'm just forewarning you."

Bella's eyes filled with tears. "Harley!" She screamed.

Harley was looking around in interest, secure in the knowledge that Puddin' was coming to get her and together they would find Baby and everything would be perfect again. Once the men called Captain Boomerang and Slipknot, the man who could climb anything, joined them, she looked at Flag who was explaining about what they were injected with. "Listen up! In your neck's you got a nanite explosive. It's the size of a rice grain but it's powerful as a hand grenade. You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what? You die."

Harley raised her hand and giggled. "I'm known to be quite vexing. I'm just forewarning you."

Flag opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a scream of "Harley!"

Harley's jaw dropped in surprise and her eyes bugged out of her head as she spun to look for Baby. That was her voice she heard. There she was! Strapped into a wheelchair. She pushed men out of her way ignoring the yelling coming from behind her, warning her that she was going to die. She just ran to her Baby. "Baby!" Harley got out when she got in front of her.

"Harley! I missed you." Baby cried.

Harley collapsed in front of her and ripped at her bindings trying to get them off. Wanting nothing more than to have her Baby in her arms again. Also knowing that Baby hated being tied down after she was taken all those years ago. She couldn't break the straps tying Baby, she felt more and more panicked the longer Baby was strapped. Especially hearing her cries. "I can't get her out! Help!"

Flag thought he was going to have to already blow Harley's head off. She just took off out of nowhere but it quickly became clear that she was heading straight to Bella, who was still strapped in the chair and looked to be crying. Flag and the rest of Task Force X followed behind. All of them yelling for Harley to stop, until they all stopped at the scene in front of them. Bella crying in the chair and Harley panicking because she couldn't get her out. "I can't get her out! Help!"

Flag stepped up and put a hand on Harley's shoulder. She reacted almost immediately, almost attacking him before she saw who it was. "I'll get her out." Harley nodded and sat back on her heels, waiting.

Bella watched as Flag cut the straps on the chair and as soon as she was free, she sank to the ground and into Harley's waiting arms. Bella tucked her head into Harley's neck and cried into her. "I never thought I would see you again. All I want is you and Mr J. They took me away. I didn't have anyone! Harley I didn't know what to do! I was all alone!"

Baby just kept crying and Harley tried her best to soothe her. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here now Pumpkin. I'm not going anywhere." Harley started to rock Baby and was petting her hair. For the first time in what seemed like forever Harley had her Baby back in her arms and felt the smallest bit of peace.

* * *

 **Seriously please review I always want to know what my readers think and it there is something they like to see happen or if something is horribly confusing to them. Because I usually type this up send it through a very and I mean very basic editing and then put it up so while it might make sense to me it might not to someone else so let me know.**

 **Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers! Shock, gasp, scream! It hasn't been months between updates! How amazing! Even more amazing is that I've updated two days in a row. I don't know I guess I was just on a roll. I have pretty much just given up on using Bella's name for right now so she's going by Baby for now. And I'm trying to have her bond more with her team. That's including everyone even Rick Flag. I'm trying to give him more redeeming qualities and having him second guess themselves because lets face it he was leading a bunch of people to their deaths. He didn't think anyone would survive and criminals or not, that's got to way down on a person. So I like to see him struggle with his choices more.**

 **Well anyway PLEASE let me know how you like it, it there's anything you want to see. If there's anything you want to see Baby/Bella bond over with anyone else. And a quick question PLEASE IN THE REVIEWS LET ME KNOW HOW AND WHERE YOU WANT THE CULLENS TO BE INTRODUCED. I have a few ideas but nothing solid yet. Horrible me, I never have a good outline of my stories.**

 **Disclaimer- not mine! Enjoy!**

* * *

Flag watched the scene in front of him in shock. Reading about the relationship between the two females and seeing it in action in front of him was two very different things. For one he didn't think that the emotions went both way, assuming that Bella was the only one feeling the emotions and two, seeing a person like Harley Quinn humanized in front of him was something that he wasn't comfortable with. Diablo looked at the two woman in front of him and felt pity for the pain that they must have gone through with their forced separation.

Bella finally calmed herself down and leaned back to look at Harley's face. "I've missed you!"

Harley smiled and caressed her cheek. "I've missed you too Baby. I'll never leave you again." Flag cleared his throat to get their attention. "What?" Harley demanded.

"Let's get going."

"Alright! Jesus, it's not like we haven't seen each other in a while or anything!" Harley scoffed as she got up and helped Baby up.

"Harley." Baby said and gently squeezed her hand.

"Fine." Harley said.

"Alright everyone. This is the real deal. You're going somewhere very bad to do something that'll probably get you killed. But until that happens you're my problem." And back like that Flag was back to acting like an asshole, remembering these were criminals.

"So that was like a pep talk?" Deadshot asked sarcastically.

"Yeah that was a pep talk. There's your shit, get ready. Wheels up in ten." Flag ordered.

Baby looked over and there was a trunk that she recognized as hers and Harley's. "Harl, look!" Baby excitedly grabbed Harley's hand and dragged her over to their trunk.

"Okay, Baby. I'm coming."

Baby kneeled down in the dirt and flung open the trunk and Harley squealed when she seen what was inside. Harley picked out her daddy's little monster shirt, fishnets, a pair of red and blue booty shorts and her stiletto boots. She tied her hair up in pigtails and giggled when she seen everyone looking at her. She looked over and Baby was stripped down to just the panties she was wearing, standing almost completely naked. Focus quickly shifted from Harley to Baby. Eyes bugged as they looked at her smoking body. All milky white skin revealed, sexy brunette hair cascading in curls down past her ass, sexy curves packed in the tiniest frame, barley over five foot, not a mark on her. "Baby!" Harley exclaimed shocked as she hugged her naked frame to her body. "That body belongs to only me and Puddin'! Can't be showing it off to everyone!"

Baby tilted her head back to look at Harley with her huge brown eyes. "Oh, I didn't think I was much to look at."

"Baby, you are the sexiest thing here!" Harley exclaimed while looking around, trying to figure out how she was going to keep Baby covered and grab clothes for her.

Diablo stepped up and shrugged off his coat and put it over Bella's body. "Here." He said quietly.

Baby shrugged Harley off and turned to face Diablo, not bothering to close the coat, and smiled dreamily at him. "That's nice." She said. Diablo doing a great job at not looking down at her body, nodded at her. Harley growled from behind Baby, reminding her to cover herself. Baby let out a giggle and grabbed at the coat, bringing it around her. As she touched the coat visions started to fly through her mind. Diablo and what she thought was his family and what happened to them and some flashes of him being engulfed in flames and turning into something. Baby stumbled and fell down to her knees.

Everyone took a step forward when Baby fell down, Harley abandoning what she was doing to catch her. "Is she alight?" Deadshot asked.

Harley looked down and noticed her glassy eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Baby sees stuff. When she touches things. Past and future mostly." Diablo's breath caught as he looked down at the tiny woman clutching his coat, terrified of what she was seeing.

Baby came back to herself, panting like she had just sprinted. A grin came onto her face. "It's been so long, I didn't know if they worked anymore." She whispered to herself. She looked up at Diablo and smiled at him. "Thank you." She whispered as he frown in confusion at her. Baby knew that he was expecting some other reaction from her but she knew all the pain that he went through, she felt it and she didn't want to put him in through more. "It's okay." She whispered with sad eyes.

She handed him back his coat as Harley hooked a bra around her. Baby quickly focused on getting her clothes on next. She put on a skin tight crop top, green tank top and a pair of small purple booty shorts, her Mr J's colors. She slipped on a pair of ankle stiletto boots and hooked a gun holster to each thigh and pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

Harley looked over at Deadshot as he was looking at his mask, "What doesn't fit anymore, too much junk in the trunk?"

Deadshot shrugged, "Nah, every time I put this on someone dies." Harley just stared at him and raised her eyebrows. "I like putting it on."

She grabbed up her bat and twirled it. "Good, cause I have the feeling a whole lot of people are gonna die!" She smiled.

Diablo shook his head, "Yeah and it's us. We are being led to our deaths."

Captain Boomerang spoke up then, "Speak for yourself, mate. Hey what's that crap on your face? Does it wash off?"

"Hey if you like a girl, can you light her cigarette with your pinkie? Because that would be real classy." Harley asked.

Baby who just finished holstering up her guns and putting on a belt of bullets, grabbed her mallet and looked at Harley, "Leave him alone, please."

Deadshot raised his brow. "I'd listen to her. He could torch this whole joint. Isn't that right, ese?"

Diablo shrugged. "You ain't got nothing to worry about from me. I'm cool, homie." though he did smile at Baby in thanks.

Baby smiled and twirled her mallet around. "I don't think I was around to meet all of you. I'm Baby and we're all going to be friends." She smiled sweetly at them all.

Captain Boomerang scoffed at her, Killer Croc growled out maybe a welcome Deadshot nodded at her and Diablo smiled at her. "That's Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc-" Harley started.

She was swiftly interrupted by Baby, "I"m gonna call you KC!"

Harley chuckled. "That's Deadshot and El Diablo."

Baby tilted her head to the side, "Deadshot, I'm sure that Frosty and Mr J have talked about you before."

Eyebrows raised everywhere. "The Joker?" Someone asked.

Baby nodded her head. "Yup my Mr J. He told me what I am, how special I am. He found me all the times someone took me, he found me. Always. He always told me that he would kill anyone that touches me because sometimes I'm not good at knowing what touches are okay and what are not. So many guards touched me in the cage, more tried. I knew that some of them wanted things from me, those are the ones I hurt. I didn't like it. I don't like to be touched. No one touches me." Baby trailed off stuck in her thoughts as her new team mates around her were not liking the implications of her words.

Harley hugged Baby. "No one touches. That's right, I'm here now Baby. I'll protect you."

Baby snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Harley. "Yes, you will."

Captain Boomerang spoke up, "I didn't know there was another lady hanging off the Joker's arm."

Baby looked at him. "But I'm not hanging off his arm?"

"I meant.. Oh never mind." He answered.

"Come on let's go see what Colonel Stick Up His Ass has planned for us." Deadshot said.

"I like you." Baby giggled. Deadshot winked at her and walked away.

Later they were on a helicopter preparing for take off when the hatch opened and a woman wearing a mask jumped on. "You're late." Flag said.

"I was busy." The woman said.

Flag looked at the team. "This is Katana, she's got my back. She can cut all of you in half with one sword stroke. I would advise not getting killed by her, her sword traps the souls of it's victims."

"I'm Harley Quinn, nice you meet ya! This is my Baby! Love your perfume. What is that, the scent of death?"

Baby giggled and elbowed Harley. "Stop."

"Should I kill them?" Katana asked.

"Not that kind of mission." Flag answered.

Harley got distracted by the display outside her window. "Wow look at the pretty lights. Are you guys seeing this?"

Baby grabbed onto Harley's hand and laced their fingers together. "I can see them too." She answered dreamily.

"What happened?" Deadshot asked.

"Dirty bombs, terrorist attack, bad guys shooting the place up. You know the usual shit." Flag tried to play it off.

Deadshot snorted. "Yeah right. You're a bad liar. I don't know what they told you but I'm a hitman, not a fireman. I don't save people."

"Anything for a dollar, right?" Flag asked angrily.

"You know the dark places too, don't act like you don't." Deadshot answered.

"I'm a soldier! And you're a serial killer who takes credit cards. When the shooting starts, and it will, you'll cut and run!" Flag told him in anger.

Baby put her free hand on Deadshot's leg. "It's not like the military doesn't pay you to kill people. There's probably been a lot of innocent people that you have killed on orders from superiors. And you do it under the guise of fighting for freedom. They don't find the class A man for this job, they find the man that can follow orders without a question. Don't act like you don't have dirty hands." Baby defended in a moment of clarity, losing her dreaminess so he would take her seriously.

Flag feeling uncomfortable with the very true facts that she had brought up, who knows how many people he'd killed on orders that were innocent? He would never know and it was one of the things that kept him up at night, wondering. Was he really better than these people? He was leading them, most likely, to their deaths. Was that okay for him to do? Flag tried to shake those thoughts from his mind, they were criminals, killers! He was saving people. They only cared about themselves. "You are all criminals and killers!"

Baby tilted her head to the side. "I've never killed anyone in my life." She stated making most of the people in the helicopter blink at her in shock.

"It doesn't excuse the fact that you've helped and work with one of the worst criminals in the world. The Joker. And look where that got you, locked in a cage, waiting for someone to come get you that'll never come." As soon as the words left his mouth, Flag regretted him. He seen the impact that it had on Bella Swan. The pain his words caused. Out of all the people here, she was the most innocent. The one that could be helped.

Baby flinched back at his words. Mr J hadn't come for her, but she believed that he would. He always found her.

Harley curled her arm around Baby and glared at Flag and Deadshot squeezed the hand that was resting on his leg. "Don't listen to him." He said.

Baby blinked away the tears. "He always finds me."

Diablo spoke up then. "Then you got nothin' to worry about right?" Baby smiled and nodded.

Just then a bunch of alarms went off and the copter started to spin and go down. People were shouting, Baby and Harley were laughing. "What a ride!" Harley shouted when they were on the ground.

Baby noticed Captain Boomerang and the man called Slipknot whispering to each other before suddenly Slipknot tried to make an escape. He shot a grappling hook at a building and flew away on it. Baby screamed in shock when she seen him blow up. "Now that's a killer app." Harley said, of course she would try and joke about this.

"You wanna keep playing I'll blow your freaking head off? Are you next?" Flag shouted looked at Diablo.

"You trippin', homie."

"You next Deadshot?" Flag asked.

Deadshot got real close. "You threatening me?"

"Oh yeah." Baby tilted her head. She didn't understand, did Flag wish to die?

Deadshot clenched his fist then pointed at Flag. "He just threatened me."

Baby skipped up to Deadshot and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you." She giggled.

Deadshot just let her do what she want and looked at Harley next to him. "I'm going to kill him."

"Well, you better make it quick because he's gonna kill us all one by one." Harley whispered.

"I'm gonna drop him. I'm gonna need some help, you down?" He asked.

"Always. What about the shit in our necks?"

Deadshot smirked at her. "Your friend is gonna help with that, right?"

Baby came to a stop making Deadshot stop with her. She looked over at Harley. "Friend?"

Harley's eyes went wide in shock. "Oh, Baby I forgot. I'm so sorry don't hate me. Puddin's coming for us." She whispered.

Baby went weak in the knees a little, Deadshot steadying her. "I knew he would."

Harley breathed a sigh in relief and looked at Deadshot. "You're my friend too."

Deadshot winked at both of them, "Spread the word, Baby. Doll face."

They caught up to the rest of the group as some commotion went on over the radios. "I like these odds. You just say the word." Captain Boomerang said.

"Yeah, come on." Harley said.

"Hold that thought." Deadshot asked.

Before Harley could act on her pissed off look on her face Baby grabbed her arm. "Harley, we still have those things in our necks. We can't leave yet. Besides we need to trust that Mr J has a plan. He always has a plan. Besides Deadshot needs a plan too."

"I guess so."

That's when they noticed the monster like creatures converging on them. They were all forced to spring into action. Harley and Baby got separated, but Baby didn't have time to worry about that. She was too busy diving, flipping, ducking, and swinging her mallet at those things. Three converged on her and she ducked under one and swung at a head, smashing it. The others came for her and she flipped out of the way, her hair flying free as she did, and came up to get it right in the face. Two gone she could focus on the last one, ducking under its swinging arm and once again getting it in the head. She looked up when Deadshot yelled, "Harley! He dies we die!"

Harley rolled her eyes and went and attacked the creatures holding Flag along with one of the SEALS. Then Baby had no more time to talk, she was back to smashing anything that came at her with the mallet. Letting nothing escape. She slowly made her way to the front line where Deadshot was shooting anything that moved. He was on top of a police car and when she noticed how many there were she dropped her mallet and jumped on top with him and as he shot them she let her powers out to play for the first time in a while.

Baby took a deep breath and raised both arms and concentrated on the creatures in front of her. She lifted her arms and two creatures rose with her movements and she sent them flying back, impaling them on a piece of pipe. Baby concentrated even harder and managed to explode some of them, between her and Deadshot, there were none of them left. When the last of the gunshot echoes quieted, Baby noticed how quiet it was. She turned and saw everyone looking at her and Deadshot in amazement. Flag looked at both of them in shock.

Deadshot jumped off the car and helped Baby get down and said to Flag, "See that? That's how I cut and run."

Deadshot and Baby walked over to where Harley was still pounding one of the creatures. "Harley. Come on."

"What it flinched. See? I think." Harley said.

Baby just giggled and twirled over to Harley, hair flying around her. "Did you see me? Did I do good?"

Harley picked up Baby and spun her around, somehow managing in the heels. "Yes I did. You were so good Baby!" She set her down and gave Baby a big kiss on the mouth. Baby sighed into the kiss , closed her eyes and deepened it. Enjoying their first kiss since seeing each other, wrapping her arms around Harley's neck as Harley gathered her closer to her.

They were interrupted by Boomerang going after Diablo. "Hey, you were some help, princess."

Diablo just said, "It's better this way. Trust me."

"Oh yeah, you're the fire bloke." Boomerang asked sarcastically.

Diablo nodded. "I was, yeah."

Boomerang took out a lighter and said, "Hey wow look at this. It's fire. Amazing."

Baby stepped up then. "Shut up. You don't know anything."

Boomerang looked at her. "Back off crazy, don't think I didn't see you up there. Sending those things flying through the air."

"So what? You just need to back off before he lights you on fire. You're such an asshole. No one asked if he wanted to be here. He was forced just like you. Why should he use is flames if he doesn't want too. You don't know how they work. Maybe he needs to be angry. Maybe he can't control them. You really want to find out. So I think you need to shut the hell up and back off!" Baby liked Diablo and she would defend the people she thought of as friends until the death. She had seen what he went through, he didn't need to be forced to do anything.

Diablo stepped up and laid a hand on her. "Call me Chato, Baby."

Baby smiled a radiant smile at him and gave him a big hug. She skipped back to where Harley was and said, "I made a new friend!" Harley smiled at her and gave her another quick kiss.

Chato followed the strange girl with his eyes, never did he think something good would come out of this mess but something did. Something in him wanted to protect that girl with his life, she would get out of this mess alive or he would die trying.

* * *

 **Please review and consider the above question! Oh and what story do you guys want to see next? Do you want another Twilight crossover or should I branch into a different fandom?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm finally back, well let me know about what you think of this one. And don't worry I do plan on having the Cullen's come back soon.**

 **Oh and I left a little tidbit with Charlie in there, let me know what you think of it. If I should continue on with what I hinted at with him or just leave in alone**

 **Even though I've been absent for a while please show me some love and let me know what you think! I finally have my creative juices flowing for this and maybe for a few more stories if anyone is interested.**

 **Review and enjoy!**

* * *

They were all walking along a road when the sound of breaking glass caught everyone's attention. Everyone looked over to see Harley had smashed a window in. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you people!" Flag shouted in exasperation.

Harley walked over and rolled her eyes. "We're bad guys, it's what we do."

Before Flag could shout anything else at her, Baby skipped over to him and grabbed his hand. He looked over at her in shock and asked, "What the hell do you think you are doing."

Baby just smiled and squeezed his hand. Flag looked at her in confusion, before looking over at Harley, wondering if she was going to try and gut him. She was staring at Baby with a look on her face that he didn't quiet recognize. "Baby, what are you doing?"

Baby just smiled back at Harley and said, "Making friends! Aren't you happy for me?" Before she skipped off and dragged Flag with her.

When they were a safe distance in front of the group Harley swore and pinched her nose. "Jealous your girl is running off?" Boomerang asked with a smirk.

If looks could kill the one that Harley shot him would have dropped him and burned his body. "No! Baby gets attached really easy. She is always looking for friends in the wrong places. She's gonna get hurt."

Chato clapped Harley on the shoulder. "Well maybe this will be different. Your girl has a way about her you never know." Harley shrugged but it didn't stop the bad feeling she had that her Baby was going to get hurt someway, somehow.

At the front of the group Baby was still skipping at dragging Flag with her and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why he just didn't break her hold. He could very easily do it. "You know sometimes I think you forget that we are human." The words come from Baby in startling clarity. "We may have done bad things or still do bad things but we are still human. We have been all hurt in many different ways that you could never imagine. And now here you are leading us to probably die. We are scared. It's not fair for you to be so harsh with us when all we are is trying to help. Who cares if it's for selfish reasons. You seem to think that you are the only one with something to lose, the only one with someone gone. What you never stop to think, is that we didn't just spring from the ground on our own with no attachments to anyone. I know Deadshot has a daughter, do you really think he's going to let the world end with her still in it? Do you really think he's not scared he's going to fail? We all have family in some shape somewhere. We all have parents." Baby stopped here and squeezed his hand tighter. "And whether you like to admit it or not we all have people we love. So next time you look at us and think that we all don't care or that we deserve the death that is coming to us, well maybe think of that as well."

Flag stared at the woman holding his hand in shock. He had never heard her speak so clearly before, so steadily. And her words had a deep impact on him. He was leading a bunch of people to their deaths and it was easier to think of them as monsters than humans. This little slip of a girl just calmly slapped him in the face verbally without even being mean about it. Thinking over her words he felt a painful clang when he remembered Baby still had a loving father out there, someone she clearly thought of when she was speaking to him. No matter that he couldn't understand why, she also had someone she loved out there and someone she loved in the group with her. She was right. He wasn't the only person with someone on the line. "You know it's easier to think of you all as monsters." He started quietly. "It's easier to think about that every time I think about the chance of survival. It's always been that way. When I was sent out in the military on missions that's what I would think then too. That I'm ending monsters. It's easier that way. To not think about all that stuff. But you are right. I'm not the only one with someone to loose."

They were both quiet for a moment the moment of clarity that had come over Baby faded as the distractions of her mind and her powers came back. She giggled and went on skipping, and Flag sighed in disappointment before he shook it off. It wasn't her fault that she was this way. She toed the line of being here and being lost to her visions if he remembered correctly. So he shook off his disappointment and allowed his growing affection for the girl to rise. He smiled at her as she giggled and skipped beside him. "You remind me of my dad," Baby said unexpectedly. "Both struggling with right and wrong. But it's not all black and white there's gray too. I'm glad that my dad learned that. I bet you will too." She bumped her shoulder with his. "I like you. You are my friend now."

He stared at her before smiling while mentally filing away the information about her father. Maybe he had more contact with his daughter then he lead the world to believe.

They came to the building that their mark was in and he stopped while his SEAL team came over to discuss entry and extraction. They stared at the girl attached to his hand but she just stood there and hummed to herself, so they ignored her and started to plan.

Flag raised a walkie and said, "Waller, we're about to enter the building. Get that chopper ready."

Deadshot had walked over unnoticed and made his presence known by saying, "What do you say we get this over with?" And continued walking.

"What the hell Deadshot! Fall back" Deadshot continued walked and broke the glass door, Flag rushed after him Baby still attached to his hand, "You mind if we tag along?" He asked, gun aimed with one hand, surveilling the area as best as he could. He didn't notice when Baby let go of his hand to go stand with Harley.

The area seemed to be empty of all people, Boomerang pointed out as they seen the cameras. Everyone's head turned when they heard the ding of an elevator and looked and seen Harley and Baby riding up. "Damn it!" Flag swore as everyone rushed for the stairs after the girls.

While in the elevator, Baby lovingly leaned against Harley and whispered, "I like him, he's my friend."

"Good for you Baby." Harley whispered back while petting her hair hoping her baby wouldn't get hurt.

Harley felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out the phone, she squealed in happiness and showed Baby the message. I am close be ready. Was all it said, both Baby and Harley knew who it was. They looked at each other in excitement, knowing that Mr J was close. "He can protect all my new friends." Baby whispered.

Harley smiled at her and kissed her. "That's right." What Baby wanted Baby got.

Just then one of those nasty monsters fell down from the ceiling and started choking Harley. She pushed it away and Baby shot it. Harley sighed and went to the glass wall and looked at her reflection checking her pigtails while Baby giggled at her. Harley's eyes widened as she noticed two more monsters coming right at them. They flung themselves at the glass elevator and broke in. Harley and Baby started attacking right away. Moving around the small space like two deadly dancers. At one point flipping over the monsters and then with a swing of Harley's bat and Baby's mallet the things fell to the ground dead. Just as the elevator door opened to show the group getting ready to charge and help the girls.

Harley looked at them all as she stepped out of the elevator, helping Baby over the bodies. "Hey guys! Well come on let's go!" Everyone just stared at the two of them in shock before scrambling to catch up to the girls.

They all stealthily entered an office type room and were looking around when Flag suddenly had them stop. In his ear piece Waller said, "They're all around you."

Everyone looked around as Deadshot said, "I don't like this." Flag agreed with him, something wasn't right.

Harley looked over at Deadshot and watched him put on his mask. "Pussy." She smirked smugly at him.

"I will knock your ass out, I do not care that you're a girl!" Deadshot threatened.

"Leave him alone Harley." Baby whispered.

"Thanks Baby."

Baby smiled at him. "You're my friend."

Harley sighed. "You know what that means? You can't die because then it would hurt Baby and I will bring you back to kill you again." She muttered at Deadshot.

He nodded. "I care for her too." Harley smiled, glad that her Baby had these people to protect her.

A bunch of monsters descend from the ceiling and the room is thrown into chaos. Shouting, and gunshots everywhere. Harley lost track of Baby and could only hope that she was okay, she didn't have time time to worry about anything else.

Deadshot suddenly shouted, "They're after Flag again!"

Baby looked over from where she was fighting and shouted, "No!" With a few acrobatic flips and leaps she was next to him and in a burst of power made all the monsters explode.

"Circle up! Get around him!" Deadshot yelled as Baby helped him to his feet.

"Let me fight!" Flag shouted.

Baby grabbed onto his arm and snuggled in. "No."

"You die! We die!" Deadshot shouted at the same time.

Baby opened her eyes to see Chato staring at the chaos with sadness. They locked eyes and she smiled at him. Showing him that it was okay.

The rest of the group took care of the monsters and Baby let go of Flag to skip over to Chato. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "It's okay. I know why you don't fight." He hugged her back and buried his face in her hair, holding back tears. Wondering why this small little girl could make him feel this way. Glad that she had come into his life. Nothing would hurt her. If the time came to it he would protect her with everything he had.

Flag shouted at them to move out and they left the room with caution. Gunfire started right back up again. Baby watched as Boomerang dropped to the floor and Harley ducked behind a wall. "Baby!" Harley screamed at her knowing that they would be useless in a fight like this. She started to make her way to Harley when Deadshot turned at started yelling at Chato. "Where you been homie?!" He backed him against the wall.

"This isn't my fight!" Chato yelled back.

"You know what? You don't stand for shit! You ain't about shit!" Deadshot yelled at him.

"Don't stop." Baby said but was ignored by the two men.

"Don't touch me man!" Chato warned.

"What are you gonna do!"

"Leave him alone!" Baby yelled not liking where this was going.

"Baby!" Harley screamed again, fearing for her lover. "Get over here!"

Then it happened in slow motion. The rail that Baby was holding onto, broke. With a scream, she fell back managing to hang onto the very end of a pole sticking out from the concrete a few feet down from where she was standing.

"Baby!" Harley screamed her heart stopping in her chest. "No, no, no, no!" She was still screaming as she scrambled over to where her Baby fell, crying when she seen her dangling there, holding on for dear life. "Baby!" Harley screamed again and reached down to try and get her.

"Harley!" Baby yelled on seeing her lover. She tried to reach up but the distance was too great. Not to mention the gunfire. Tears started falling from her eyes. She would never get to see Mr J or Harley again. Some of the pole pulled free from the concrete and she fell down some more cries falling from her lips. "Harley! Harley! I love you!" Baby screamed. Needing for those to be the last words she said to her.

Harley could hardly see she was crying so hard. "NO Baby! It's gonna be fine!" When Baby fell a little bit more she screamed again and when Baby told her she loved her, Harley knew that Baby would die if something didn't happen soon. "I love you too Baby! It's gonna be fine!"

Harley looked back at the men behind her. "DO SOMETHING!" She screamed at them. "I can't reach her. The gunfire. Please! She can't die."

Chato said, "She's not dying. I'll show you something!" He ripped off his coat and with a yell he unleashed a force of fire so big, everyone stopped and stared in awe at him. His flames shot across the building and killed every monster in its path. When he stopped it was only silent for a minute before he rushed to where Harley was and slide to his knees. He looked over the edge and his heart stopped when he seen Baby dangling there. "Harley, I'm gonna grab your feet and lower you down. She's too far to reach with just one person. Grab her and I'll get you back up."

Harley wiped her face and nodded. "We're coming Baby!" Chato slowly lowered her over the edge bracing himself and was surprised when he was joined by Deadshot and Flag.

Baby watched as Harley came nearer to her. "Now Baby I'm gonna need to to swing yourself up to me. Remember when we play? Just like that okay? Only look at me, I'll catch you." Harley was saying.

Baby smiled. "You always do." And then she swung herself up into Harley's arms.

"I got her!" Harley shouted and they were slowly lifted back up onto the landing. When they were safely on the landing Baby curled herself into Harley's arms. "I thought that was it!" She whispered.

Harley just shushed her. Chato came over and crouched next to the girls. He laid his hand on Baby's head and smiled at her. Harley leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for coming through."

He smiled at them and stood back up. Deadshot looked over at him and said, "I was just trying to get you there." Chato waved him off and they stood in silence for a moment before they had to move on again.

When they finally get to the room the mark is in Flag has them wait outside as he goes in. "Oh, he's embarrassed by us!" Harley coos at him. Flag just looks at her and rolls his eyes and disappears into the room. A few minutes pass before Deadshot wanders into the room as well.

Baby looked at Harley and said, "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Harley pulled her close and they both looked at the door as a pissed off Deadshot came out followed by Flag who was also followed by... Waller.

Harley tightened her arm around Baby in anger. "No way!" She muttered.

Flag just sighed and said, "Let's go home." Not looking at any of them.

Boomerang spoke up then, "Yeah, let's go home. That sounds good. You guys wanna go home or you wanna go back to prison?"

Harley stiffened. "We aren't going back to prison." She said with a hard voice.

Baby teared up at the thought of being away from Harley again of not seeing Mr J. "I don't want to go back. I don't like it." She whimpered.

Her small voice hit each of them in the chest. All of them knowing, from the things she has said, what happened to her in jail.

"What I'm sayin, is we kill both of them now before they kill us." Boomerang continued.

Baby whimpered again, not wanting Flag to die. Katana went to lunge at them but Waller held her back, "I got this." She stared at each of them, her glare lading on Baby and staying there. Much to Harley's rage. "You all made it this far." She lifted the device that held the commands to kill them with the nanite explosive. "Don't get high-spirited on me and ruin a good thing." Her gaze had moved around before landing on Baby again and everyone could see her finger poised over Baby's picture. KC growled in rage and everyone else tensed.

"You threatening my Baby!" Harley almost screamed at her in rage, taking a step towards her before freezing as her finger twitched.

"It's okay Harley." Baby whispered, twining their hands together to try and calm her down.

Waller pushed passed everyone and knocked into Baby, sending her to the ground, and continued on. Flag stopped to help her up with Harley. "I'm sorry." He whispered to Baby as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Then he continued on to the roof, leaving the rest of them to follow.

"I'm going to enjoy killing her." Harley said.

Baby just sniffed and followed silently. They got to the roof and stared at the helicopter hovering next to the building. One of the SEALS kept on trying to reach it but there was no answer, "Boss they aren't answering."

"The bird's been jacked!" Flag muttered. He then shouted, "light it up!"

The SEALS started shooting at the helicopter when it swung around and the back opened and shots came out. Baby seen the man at the machine gun first, "Frosty!" She screamed before being forced by Deadshot to take cover. Harley was crouching there as well and they listened to the sounds of gunfire before noticing Deadshot staring that their necks in shock. "What do I gotta hickey or something?" Harley asked touching her neck before looking at Baby's in shock. Her nanite was glowing. Harley's pocket vibrated and she pulled out a phone to see now written on the screen. She showed Baby who giggled in excitement.

Baby stood up with Harley and walked out to face the copter ignoring the people shouting their names. Baby got tears in her eyes as she seen Mr J standing there. He spotted them and kicked out a rope for them. Baby heard Waller yelling for them to die but someone else said their nanite's had been disabled. Baby grinned at Harley and took off running with her. Harley jumped first and caught Baby as she jumped. They dangled on the rope and giggled at the people on the roof. Baby seen Deadshot aiming his gun their way but not at them and whispered. "Pretend to die!" Harley giggled and agreed.

When the shot rang out they both went limp for a second before perking back up and giggling before beginning to climb the rope. Mr J reached down and pulled Harley in and they both reached for Baby. "Puddin'!" Harley squealed before attacking Mr J with her mouth. He pulled away only to pull Baby in and slam his mouth on hers. Baby groaned and eagerly opened her mouth for his tongue. Crushed between Harley and Mr J, where she belonged. "Puddin' did you get all dressed up for us!?"

Mr J growled and brought both of them even closer. "You know I'd do anything for you." He leaned his head closer and whispered, "By the way I've got some grape soda on ice and a bear skin rug waiting."

Harley grinned please while Baby flushed in pleasure. "Yeah?"

Their moment was ruined by Frost. "Boss, we got a problem." Just as beeping started and an explosion hit the front of the copter.

The girls looked at the front and seen all the fire then looked back at the Joker. "This bird is baked." He growled out.

"No." Baby whimpered.

He pulled them close and looked at the building they were over. "It's just us now."

The girls smiled at him and were getting ready to jump when another explosion rocked the copter and Baby slipped out of their hands, falling backwards almost in slow motion. Harley was screaming out as the Joker was desperately trying to reach Baby. She landed on the building and quickly tucked and rolled and ran to the edge, desperately watching as the copter went out of control and crashed. Tears falling as it went up in flames. "No." She whispered in despair before falling to her knees and screamed out a sound of pure anguish as things around her started to explode. Her scream ended just as it started to rain. Baby looked out not seeing anything as her world ended around her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm finally back, sorry that this has been so long in the making, I just really wasn't feeling this for the longest of times and I'm sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed. I just really wanted to get done with the movie so I can move onto other things like the Cullens reappearing. It's kinda hard to follow a movie but still make it your own. Trying to get over my writers block for this I've started a few other stories, they're in the early making I have a twilight/Dracula untold twilight/vampire diaries those ones are slow going and I have a twilight/true blood. if anyone is interested in those possibly let me know. anyway here is the latest chapter. I'm excited I'm now passed the movie script and can move on.**

Back on the roof the rest of the Squad was quiet as they heard the explosions from the helicopter. "It's over, Harley Quinn, The Joker, and Baby are dead."

It was like a punch to the gut to them, she was dead. There was no more for her. Nothing left, and no one but them to remember her. How long would that last? How long until she was a forgotten part of this whole thing?

Chato stared at the burning city around him and wondered, "Is this ever going to end?" Everyone turned to look at him, "Tragedy after tragedy. Heartbreak after heartbreak. Nothing is ever going to be the same."

No one could answer him, lost each in their own thoughts. Flag was thinking back to the conversation that he had with Baby just not an hour before. God that felt like a lifetime to him. Nothing was the same, he was not the same man as when all this started. Finally another helicopter showed up and Waller jumped on shouting that she would send another one. Each stood in their own thoughts, thinking of the death of the most innocent of them.

Baby stiffly got off her knees and walked down and out of the building. The rain falling down, washing away her tears, like they were never there. Climbing up on a car, she sat and hugged her knees to her chest, staring up at the sky. "Why?" was the only thing she whispered. Why was this happening to her. Why did the people she love, always leave? In the end they always left.

Hearing a noise to her left she turned and rested her head on her knees, watching as the rest of the Squad approached her, shock on all of their faces. Deadshot and Chato walked close to the car and stared at her. Looking at the heartbreak on her face. "Hey guys! I missed you all so much!" She tried to sound uplifting but the tremble in her voice gave her away.

"Oh Baby, we're glad to have you back." Chato said to her.

She smiled at him before shoving her face back in her knees and letting out sobs. "W-w-we were a-all g-gonna jump. All o-of us. T-to s-safety. B-but I fell and they went down." Baby let out some more sobs. "They're gone. I'm all alone, they're gone. I want them back, I want them back! I don't want them to be dead. I love them! Everyone leaves..." She trailed off feeling a warm hand on her back and looking over at Chato.

"We are here Baby. You're not alone. We're here." He soothed her, waiting for her sobs to die down.

She took a deep shuddering breath and nodded. Deadshot stepped up and cradled her to his chest to get her down from the car. "That's a good girl now. We're here."

She leaned on his chest. "Thank you, Deadshot."

"Baby, you can call me Floyd."

Baby smiled and took a deep breath before he set her down. Chato took her into a big hug then released her. "We got you."

KC came over and growled, "Come on Baby, let's whip some ass." He let her take his hand and they walked off.

At the front of the group Flag was thinking. He was so glad that Baby was okay, but he was also feeling messed up. She was hurting so bad because of her lover's dying. Two insane criminals were gone from the world. Dead never to hurt anyone ever again, he should be happy, satisfied. But yet there was a part of him that wasn't. He wished they were here for the sake of Baby. She loved them in spite of everything and he on some level wished they were here, so she didn't have to go through this. Seeing her so hurt, hurt a part of him, the part that overthrew the rational part that told him this was a good thing.

Coming up to the wreck of Waller's helicopter, everyone started searching for her, when Floyd found a binder of classified information... on them, and what was happening.

He walked over to Flag and threw the book at him. "You tell everyone, everything. Or me and you are gonna go right now!"

Baby looked at him, never seeing him so mad. "What's going on?" She asked.

Flag looked over at her and knew that he would have to explain, knowing that he was going to let her down. Explaining what happened in the subway and with June everyone looked at him in shock. What the hell were they going up against? How the hell were they supposed to stop her. "Were you really leading us like lambs to slaughter?" Baby asked gripping KC's hand tighter.

Flag just stared at her, not knowing what to say. Floyd came over and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can just kill me right now." He shook his head. "I'm going to have a drink."

He started leading the Squad away as Flag yelled, "Deadshot, hey I need your help!"

Without turning around Floyd answered, "No sir, you need a miracle." Baby allowed Floyd to lead her away, trying not to let the hurt show on her face. Nothing was fair!

In the bar Baby distracted herself with making everyone drinks. Floyd took a shot and chuckled to himself, "You know, for about two sweet seconds I had hope."

Chato scoffed. "You had hope huh? Hope don't stop the wheel from turning, my brother."

Floyd looked at him and raised a brow. "You preaching?"

"Its coming back around for you. How many people you killed, man?"

"You don't ask nobody no question like that, ese." Floyd said clenching his jaw.

"You ain't ever whacked down no women. No kids. .." Chato stared off with a look in his eyes.

"I don't kill women and children."

Baby knew what was coming, "Please, you don't have too."

Chato looked at her, "They gotta understand." He looked back at Floyd. "I do. See, I was born with the Devils gift. I kept it hidden most of my life, but ... The older I got, the stronger I got. So I started using it. for business, you know The more power on the street I got ... The more firepower I got. Like that shit went hand in hand. You know? One was feeding the other. Ain't nobody tell me no. Except my old lady. You know, she used to pray for me." He laughed to himself and shook his head. Baby looked around and noticed everyone was intently listening. "Even when I didn't want it. God didn't give me this. Why should he take it away? See when I get mad, I lose control you know, I just ... I don't know what I do ...till its done." He put a glass on the dancing figure he had on his hand, made of fire, and let the fire die.

"You killed them?" Boomerang asked.

"I gotta live with that everyday, man. I gotta stare at these hands and know what I did to them." Chato stared down at his hands as tears built in his eyes.

Baby leaned across the counter and hugged him. "We can't control what we do. When I was younger, before I got what I have now, my mother found my oddities cute. Charming. She loved the fact that I was so dreamy. I was so innocent in the way I see things she said. The first time I had a vision was the worst day of my life. My mother was so scared and disgusted with me that she locked me in my room for a week. After she let me out, I never knew her touch again. I was only seven. It got worse when I got more gifts. It took years for me to figure out that they were gifts. Being tortured to know that I was special. Mr J, he showed me that." Baby grabbed Chato's hand. "What we are is special. What we have are gifts. It doesn't always seem that way but they are, we are tested by them, changed in ways no one else could imagine. Experience things no one else could. I know tragedy strikes with them, but you will see." Her eyes glossed over in white. "Soon, you will see." She whispered.

Coming back to herself she looked at the rest of the Squad then lowered her head. "I have to apologize to you all. When I touch a person, I can see their memories, I can see their histories what makes them and I didn't see Flag. I didn't see what his mission was and I'm sorry I couldn't warn you."

"Baby it's not your responsibility to protect us like that. And to see everything." Floyd told her.

She pouted. "I don't like surprises."

The group chuckled at her before turning when someone else walked into the bar. Flag. He came over at sat down next to Floyd. "You get to the part in that binder saying I was sleeping with her?"

"Yeah. I never been with a witch before. Whats that like? Apparently that's why the creatures chase him all the time. Cause the witch is scared of him."

"The only woman I ever cared about ... is trapped inside that monster. If I don't stop the witch, its over. Everything is over. Everything. You're free to go." He smashed the tablet that held all their nanite detonators. Everyone's necked beeped as the nanites were destroyed. He looked over at Floyd and slid over a stack of letters. "Your daughter writes you everyday. Every single day."

Floyd looked down at all the letter's and tears filled his eyes. He clenched his jaw to keep them from falling. "You had these the whole time? You had letters from my daughter the whole time?" He got up and declared, "I'm gonna get you there. And you're gonna end this. I'm gonna carry your ass if I have to. 'Cause this shit is gonna be like a chapter in the Bible. Everybody's gonna know what we did. And my daughter is gonna know that her daddy is not a piece of shit."

Flag swallowed and looked at him and nodded. "Not the only one with someone to lose." Baby whispered again. He looked over at her and tried to say something but the words wouldn't come. What she had accused him of was true. Leading them to their deaths, but he never expected any of this to happen. He never expected to empathize with any of these people, but here he was. Baby just jumped over the counter and giggled, "Let's go play."

She led them out of the building and started walking towards the center of it all. Standing a distance back Captain threw a boomerang and was able to get a good look at everything, "We gotta take down the big one."

Flag said, "I left a big ass demo charge under there. We detonate that thing and blow him to pieces."

Everyone agreed with that plan and KC went over to the men that were going to swim underneath. "We got this." One said.

He scoffed and growled. "I'm going. Y'all are just tourists, I live here."

Before he was able to jump under, Baby walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "Be careful please." She whispered.

He nodded at her and jumped into the water. Baby went over and sat next to Chato and leaned against him and started humming. "When all of this is over, I think I wanna go see my daddy." She leaned closer not realizing everyone could hear her conversation anyway. "No one's supposed to know. But we talk. Daddy never thought I was strange. He loves me no matter what. Maybe I'll go visit him." She smiled dreamily, letting one tear fall down her cheek. "Can't go back to Gotham. Mr J and Harley would want me to get out."

"That sounds nice Baby." Chato said.

"Maybe we can all visit him. I'm sure he'd like all of you."

Behind them Flag cleared his throat. "Let's do this."

They all started walking into the building. "You gonna fight with us?" Floyd asked Chato.

"What if I lose control, man?" Chato asked worried.

Baby was skipped and giggling between them. "Don't worry. I won't let you."

"We got this." Floyd said.

They all started walking towards the building, knowing that this might be it but for once determined that it wouldn't be. Upon walking into the main room they were able to see whatever it was that the Enchantress was doing. Standing behind pillars they observed her and Baby overheard Floyd asking about the Enchantress. She giggled when she told Flag to go up there and tell her to knock her shit off.

Her laughter died off when the Enchantress started speaking, "I've been waiting for you all night. Come out of the shadows, I won't bite." Baby almost started walking towards her but Floyd and Flag stopped her. "Why are you here? Because the solider led you, and all for Waller? Why do you serve the ones that cage you? I am your ally. And I know what you want. Exactly what you want."

Her voice trailed off as the world around Baby faded. She was sitting at home on Mr J's lap with Harley next to them. Both of them were lavishing her with attention telling her how much they missed and loved her. What their next big plans were. It was all so perfect. Too perfect. She snapped out of it just as Chato started yelling. "It's not real!" Baby blinked the tears away, knowing that he was right.

"I killed the Bat." Floyd whispered.

"She's playing games with you. It's not real.!" Chato pulled all of them out of their minds. They all followed him all the way into the room.

"How long have you been able to see?" The enchantress asked.

"My whole life. You can't have them!" Baby walked up and held his hand. "These are my people right here!"

The enchantress looked down at the two of them. "But it is our time, the sun is setting and the magic rises. The meta-humans are a sign of change."

Chato and Baby looked at the Enchantress with disbelief in their eyes and Floyd shouted behind them, "Lady you are evil!"

The Enchantress turned and started speaking in a different language and a big golden man came out of the shadows. Flag started shooting at him and the thing started shooting out of his hands at them. Everyone ran for cover, Chato dragging Baby after him. As each member tried to get him into position for the bomb underneath them, but he was too strong. "We gotta get him in that corner." Someone shouted.

"I'll do it!" Chato said. "I'll get him there. I lost one family I ain't gonna lose another."

Baby tightened her hand on his before he freed himself from her grasp. "Listen, think this thing through." Floyd told him.

"I got this! Let me show you what I really am." He walked out into the open and shouted "Over here!" He got the things attention and started shooting fire out of his hands. The thing kicked him and sent him flying back. Baby stepped out but before she could do anything he threw her across the room, as she was getting up she heard some yelling and she watched Chato transform into a giant flaming skeleton. He started shooting more intense flames at him and beating him back into the corner. Shooting more and more flames at him, melting his golden armor. Baby could see that it was starting to weaken him and she stepped forward in fright. He got him into the corner just as the last of his powers died out and he transformed back. "Get out of there!" Floyd yelled.

"Blow it!" He yelled back, willing to sacrifice himself for all of them. "Do it!" He yelled again. Baby's eyes filled with tears.

"Get out of there Chato!" She yelled.

He looked at her and said, "For my family. Do it!"

Flag gave the order. "Blow it!"

"NO!" Baby screamed and just as it blew she was able to throw out her hands and yank Chato back into her arms with her powers.

The enchantress screamed as her brother was killed and her magic seemed to still as she fell to the ground. Baby just stared at the man looking at her in amazement. "I'm not losing anyone." She whispered.

"It does not matter my dark spell is complete!" The enchantress yelled at them.

"We gotta cut her heart out!" Flag yelled at them.

The enchantress started tempting them again and Baby said, "Maybe we should listen to her!"

"Baby, she's trying to take over the world!"

"Hey lady! I lost my loves, can you bring them back?" Baby called.

The enchantress walked towards her. "Oh yes, I can. You need only to bow to me."

Baby knelt to the ground and said, "I like what you're selling, there's just one little problem." She grabbed the sword by her feet. "You messed with my friends!" She came up and swiped the sword across her chest and ripped her heart out.

"Her hearts out we can end this!" Flag yelled.  
"Baby!" Floyd yelled to her. Baby looked down and seen a gun, she threw it to him as rick was getting a bomb out to destroy the machine. Just as Floyd shot the bomb Baby flung her hand out to put more power behind the bullet and everything ended in a big explosion.

Baby was knocked back and she slowly sat up as Flag pleaded with the enchantress to make June come back, in the end he crushed the heart and June came out of the remains of the enchantress. Baby watched them with tears streaming down her face, happy that her friend was able to get his love, but bitter that she would never get that chance again. She rested her head back against her knees and started crying again. Big heaping sobs.

Everyone quieted back down as the sound of sobs reached their ears, turning to see Baby back on the ground crying what was left of her heart out. Chato and Floyd came over and knelt by her. "Let it out Baby, it's okay."

"It's never going to be okay again!" She got out in between sobs. As everyone was comforting their youngest member, Waller came back out.

"How are you not dead!"

Baby just watched the arguments going on around her apathetically, she knew there was no way Waller was letting them go. It was back to their cages and everyone knew it. They were able to argue some comforts and when it came to her she just said, "I wanna swing on the bars." Waller stared at her like she was even crazier then everyone believed her to be but shrugged and agreed.

Waller had them all back in chains and knocked out within seconds, when Baby came too she was back in her cell, back in nothing but a ratty tang top and a pair of panties. She made herself a makeshift swing and got up on the bars and cried.

Back in Gotham

Frost was finally able to find the Boss and Harley and he dragged them back to heal. It took a few weeks but they were quickly able to get back on their feet and when they were, oh were they furious. Their Baby was taken from them again and this time she was all alone, who knew what was happening.

"Puddin' we gotta get her fast. They were touching her in there, she was only in a tang top and panties when I seen her!" Harley growled out

The Joker just growled and his murderous rage went up another notch. Harley told him everything that happened when she was in prison and that started his rage, then when he learned about the mission they were sent on he was seeing red, the only good thing about that was the people they met, he had plans for them, and Baby going back was just adding fuel to the fire. He was getting her back, no matter what.

Baby's cell

Baby was in her swing again this time actually using it. Swinging back and forth, her hair swirling around her. Guards staring at her with lust in their eyes, knowing that soon they would have a chance to get at her. Now she was free game, no one had to worry about the Joker finding out and coming after them anymore.

Baby was just trying to make herself feel better. She shut her eyes and pretended she was in Mr J's club on the swing for him and Harley. Their eyes following her. A large explosion jerked her out of her daydream and she flipped backwards out of her swing and crouch down, ready for anything. Another explosion happened right outside the room her cage was in and suddenly the doors were bursting open and men were running in, knocking out the guards. They managed to open her cell door and a man burst in quickly ripping off his helmet. Baby's eyes widened and she stopped breathing for a moment. "Mr J!" Baby jumped into his arms and her mouth quickly found his. They kissed passionately as tears streamed down her face.

Mr J grabbed Baby's hair and pulled her away. "Let's go home Baby."


End file.
